Entre la vida y la muerte
by PknaPcosa
Summary: A una semana de su boda Bella sufre un accidente que la deja en estado de coma, ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Edward?... FIC TERMINADO.... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER... Please dejen un último review
1. Un día soleado en Forks

**Un día soleado en Forks**

**B****ELLA POV**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me inquieto esa sensación de vacío, a diferencia de muchas mañanas había despertado y no lo encontré a mi lado como siempre sonriéndome, y velando mi sueño, sin embargo lo podía recordar a mi lado cuando me dormí, pensé que tal vez Charlie al levantarse se había dirigido a mi habitación, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que él se fuera ya que siempre lograba esconderse solo durante el tiempo necesario, muy a pesar me levante y me asome a la ventana y fue entonces que descubrí la razón de su ausencia….

Era uno de esos muy escasos días soleados en Forks, lo cual significaba que Edward y su familia no saldrían de su casa debido a la brillantes que esos días provocaban en su piel de diamante, sin embargo eso no significaba que no lo vería, como dicen por ahí "si Mahoma no va a la montaña, pues la montaña irá a Mahoma" así que después de comprobar que Charlie ya se había ido me arregle rápidamente con lo primero que encontré y baje a la cocina a desayunar mi acostumbrado tazón de cereal, lave los platos, subí a lavarme los dientes y me dispuse a marchar al encuentro con mi ángel.

Mientras conducía a casa de los Cullen me descubrí a mi misma cantando, cualquiera que me conociera bien podría notar mi felicidad y no era para menos, Victoria estaba muerta, así que ya no había motivos para estar asustada pues no había ningún vampiro en espera de mi muerte; bueno estaban los Vulturis pero eso era un asunto que pronto se resolvería, lo cual daba paso al verdadero motivo por el que estaba tan feliz¡¡¡¡Faltaba solo una semana para mi boda con Edward!!!!

A pesar de que al principio estaba renuente ya me había acostumbrado a la idea y ahora hasta me hacia ilusión, comprendí perfectamente sus razones y poco a poco empecé a compartirlas, aun recuerdo que a Charlie la noticia le cayo como una bomba, no podía creer que su pequeña se casara teniendo tan solo 18 años, pero después de pensárselo mejor concluyó que era una magnifica idea, era preferible que me mudara a Alaska ya estando casada con Edward, pues sabia que si ambos iríamos a "estudiar" allá lo mas seguro es que termináramos viviendo juntos, así que era mejor que lo hiciéramos como la sociedad lo mandaba.

La que casi pega el grito en el cielo fue Renee, aun recuerdo escucharla gritar por el teléfono dudando de mi salud mental, temía que cometiera el mismo error que ella cometió con Charlie, pero después de un rato mas de conversación, recordó los días que Edward y yo pasamos con ella y no le quedo otra mas que aceptar la situación, además no le estaba pidiendo permiso, solo le estaba informando mi decisión, así que ahora no faltaba mucho para que llegara a Forks junto con Phil para estar presente en mi boda.

Casualmente a mis amigos no les sorprendió tanto la noticia como a mis padres, decían que eso era algo que ya se veían venir desde el momento en que Edward regreso de su "viaje" y vieron como mi mundo había dejado de ser ese oscuro lugar en el que se había convertido durante su ausencia; no era de extrañarse que Jessica tuviera la "maravillosa" idea de organizarme una despedida de soltera, así que ahora ella y Alice estaban planeando la tortura que me esperaba dos días antes de mi boda.

Solo quedaba un asunto pendiente…. Jacob, mis amigos de la Push, a los que casi ya no veía y que no estaban muy felices de mi boda, por lo que esta significaba, me habían dicho que no se le veía muy bien, y que incluso había ocasiones en las que entraba en fase y salía a correr por días para mitigar su dolor, eso era algo que me dolía pero mi decisión estaba tomada, era verdad que entre Jacob y yo había surgido un amor a raíz de mi soledad cuando Edward me dejo, y que el me había salvado del periodo zombie, pero no era tan intenso como lo que sentía por mi prometido, Jacob sabia perfectamente que AMABA A EDWARD mas que a nada en el mundo, eso había quedado muy claro en la ultima platica que había sostenido con él después de la batalla con Victoria, y tal vez acrecentaba su dolor pero no había marcha atrás y por mas que quisiera consolarlo no podría hacerlo, solo me quedaba el consuelo de que algún día encontrara a una chica de la cual quedara imprimado, como le sucedió a Sam con Emiliy, o a Jared con Kim.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Edward , a pesar de que sabían que había llegado, ya sea por el ruido del motor de mi Chevy o por que Alice lo hubiera previsto, no estaba esperándome afuera, por obviar razones, así que baje del auto, me acerque a la puerta y toque, cuando me abrieron sentí que la respiración me faltaba, ahí frente de mi estaba mi dios griego, el ángel que alegraba cada uno de mis días, mirándome con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba, me jalo dentro de la casa mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Bella, mi amor… - pronuncio mi nombre mientras juntaba sus labios a los míos

- Hola – respondí tratando de calmar el ritmo alocado de mi corazón

- Sabia que vendrías

- ¿Lo vio Alice?

- No, me lo dijo mi corazón – soltó el abrazo, mientras me rodeaba por la cintura y me introducía a la casa – disculpa que no haya estado cuando despertaste, pero como comprenderás tenia que marcharme antes de que saliera el sol, por eso supuse que vendrías a verme, yo no puedo salir…. pero tu si

- Pues aquí me tienes, y puedo quedarme aquí contigo el tiempo que quieras – le respondí gustosa ante esa idea, avanzamos por el recibidor y pude ver que todos estaban reunidos, después de saludarlos subí con Edward a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, nos sentamos en su sofá y permanecimos abrazados durante un rato escuchando música, había muchas cosas que pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, mientras el me abrazaba quería tener un acercamiento mayor con el, pero sabia que el se negaba por mi seguridad, sin embargo esto ya no me decepcionaba como antes faltaba una semana para cumplirnos las promesas que nos habíamos hecho mutuamente, en una semana nos casaríamos como el quería y después…. intentaríamos tener la noche de bodas que yo deseaba y que estaba segura lograríamos.

Había muchas cosas que yo quería decirle y por alguna extraña razón esta vez decidí no aplazar mas el momento y hablar, como si fuera la ultima oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo, aunque en realidad eso era una tontería teníamos una eternidad, en el sentido literal de la palabra, por delante, aun así decidí dejar fluir mis palabras

- ¿Edward?

- ¿si preciosa?

- Se que ya lo sabes, pero…. necesito decirte que TE AMO y que le agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi camino

- No Bella, soy yo quien tiene que agradecer tu existencia, te aseguro que es demasiado el tiempo que he esperado por ti, TE AMO

Después de oírlo decir esas palabras no pude esperar mas y en un impulso me arroje a sus brazos y busque sus labios, el me encontró a medio camino y nos fundimos en un beso tan cuidadoso como los que el siempre solía darme, pero para mi sorpresa ese beso se fue intensificando y poco a poco empezó a demandar mas volviéndose mas apasionado, de repente me sentí elevada por los aires y en menos de lo q pude darme cuenta ya estábamos recostados sobre su cama, donde él se dio la libertad de acariciarme con una mezcla de dulzura y desesperación, mientras yo sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, poco a poco empecé a imitar sus movimientos y me di cuenta que estábamos entrando a terrenos peligrosos, pero no me importaba no iba a ser yo quien rompiera con ese momento. Edward deslizo sus labios hasta llegar a mi oído donde en un susurro me dijo:

- Te necesito Bella… te deseo - En ese momento me olvide por completo de respirar

- ¿quieres… que lo intentemos ahora? – estaba ansiosa por su respuesta, eso era justo lo que yo quería desde el momento en que le conocí y aunque sabia lo importante que era para él que esperáramos hasta después de la boda, tampoco podía detenerlo yo también lo necesitaba, de nuevo esa sensación de que no había un mañana volvió a mi – por mi no tienes que hacerlo Edward falta poco para que nos casemos, hemos esperado tanto, creo que podremos esperar una semana mas – logre articular con dificultad mientras recorría mi garganta con sus labios.

- No Bella…… no quiero, ni puedo esperar – diciendo esto volvió a aprisionar mis labios con los suyos en un beso tan suave como urgente

Lo que siguió a continuación fue algo mágico y especial, muy lentamente y con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible Edward empezó a desnudarme, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con él, a pesar de la urgencia que teníamos por sentirnos uno solo, nos tomamos el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de cada caricia que nos brindábamos al despojarnos de las prendas, después de un momento estábamos desnudos sobre el edredón, Edward me pidió que me levantara para poder observarme a placer y me sorprendí a mi misma al notar que por primera vez no me sentía insegura de mi aspecto, sabia que mis formas no eran tan perfectas como las de Rosalie, sin embargo Edward me deseaba tal y como era y eso me hacia sentir la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra, yo también me deleite al observar su cuerpo perfecto, aun mas de lo que yo podría haberme imaginado.

Con decisión retiro el edredón y me fue empujando lentamente hasta recostarme sobre la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mió, teniendo mucho cuidado de que su peso no cayera completamente sobre mi, el frío de su cuerpo me estremeció, aunque no menos que su contacto, el pareció notarlo y se separo un poco

- ¿Te molesta el frió? – me pregunto algo contrariado

- Claro que no tonto, es maravilloso sentir tu piel junto a la mía, además estoy segura que en un momento nuestras pieles estarán a la misma temperatura – el sonrió y de nuevo junto sus labios con los míos

Entre besos y caricias iniciamos el dulce baile de la seducción hasta que una vez saciados Edward se abrió paso entre mis piernas y nos fundimos en uno solo. Él se mostró algo preocupado cuando vio que una lagrima corría por mi rostro, pensando que se debía la dolor que me causaba mi primera vez, pude notar en sus ojos el dolor que le ocasionaba la idea de que me hubiera lastimado, pero yo le sonreí y le explique que no lloraba por el dolor, sino que era de felicidad al saberme suya en cuerpo y almas, entonces me beso en los labios y continuamos disfrutando de nuestra entrega amorosa.

Era la primera vez de ambos y se que a pesar de que a él le estaba siendo realmente difícil el hecho de tener que ser en extremo cuidadoso para no perder el control y matarme, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Después de un buen rato amándonos tocamos el cielo juntos mientras nos decíamos que nos amábamos y entonces el se separo de mi dejándose caer a un lado mientras yo me acorrucaba en su pecho, cerré los ojos mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba y él me apretó hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo.

- Bella, cariño, en todos los años que tengo de existencia nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora – me dijo mientras hundía su rostro en mi cabello

- Pues yo no tengo tanto tiempo existiendo como tu, pero tampoco he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora – el se acerco a mis labios y los besó, parecía increíble que aun después de lo que acababa de pasar siguiera faltándome la respiración cada vez que me besaba

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, claro…… solo permíteme que vuelva a respirar – logre articular algo sofocada

- Eres perfecta Bella - me dijo dulcemente mientras su mano recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a la cadera, eso provoco que me sonrojara – voy a extrañar esto – agregó

- ¿Qué? – pregunte algo temerosa, no sabia exactamente a que se refería, se supone que nos casaríamos en una semana y volveríamos a repetir esta experiencia ¿o es que acaso pensaba dejarme de nuevo?

- Esto – continuo mientras su mano ascendía a mi rostro y acariciaba mis mejillas – ver tu piel pintada de carmín cada vez que te sonrojas, tu respiración que se agita o se ausenta cada vez que me acerco a ti, la calidez de tu piel, tus ojos color chocolate, el aroma de tu sangre….

- ¿Crees que si me conviertes…. Ya no te gustare como ahora?

- No seas tonta Bella, serás siendo igual de hermosa, solo que extrañare esos aspectos de ti, pero podré acostumbrarme a su ausencia, ya te he dicho que lo que siento por ti no solo es físico, sino todo lo que tu representas, incluso el que seas un imán para los peligros me resulta atrayente, aunque cuando te convierta ya no necesitaras que te proteja como hasta ahora.

- Yo siempre necesitare que me protejas, incluso de mi misma – lo abrace fuertemente y permanecimos un rato mas recostados en la cama sin mas ropa que el edredón que nos cubría.

Edward comenzó a cantarme al oído la canción que compuso para mí, y yo comencé a caer en un sopor, tal vez como consecuencia de la relajación posterior a nuestro encuentro amoroso, que me llevo a dormirme por un momento en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté Edward aun me tenía abrazada y me acariciaba el cabello, yo le sonreí

- Lo siento, me quede dormida

- No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta verte dormir, además es la única manera que tengo de entrar a tu mente – comento mientras sus fríos labios se entretenían con mi lóbulo

- ¿Qué dije esta vez? – pregunte algo preocupada

- Creo que estabas soñando con lo que paso hace un rato – agregó mientras avanzaba hacia mi garganta

- ¡¡¡Dios!!! No puede ser ¿es que siempre tengo que abrir la boca de mas cuando sueño? – me sonroje de nuevo

- Jajajaja, ya te dije que no tienes por que avergonzarte, te aseguro que todo el tiempo que estuviste dormida, yo no hice otra cosa que recordar ese momento – antes de que pudiera contestarle algo sus labios ya habían atrapado los míos

- Creo…… que…… tengo que irme – logre decir después de recuperar el habla que me robo con su beso

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? Acaso no quieres ya estar conmigo, espera a que oscurezca un poco y yo te llevo – rodó conmigo hasta colocarme sobre el

- No es que no quiera estar contigo Edward – le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – lo que pasa es que quede de pasar por Ángela para ir a recoger su vestido, esta tan emocionada con ser una de las damas – esta vez fui yo quien lo beso – además tengo que llegar a tiempo para preparar la cena de Charlie.

- ¿Y si no quiero dejarte ir? - me dio tanta ternura ver que se aferraba a mi como un niño al que quieren quitarle sus juguetes

- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero en verdad necesito hacerlo, piensa que en una semana mas ya no tendré que marcharme de tu lado nunca mas – nos dimos otro beso mientras nos acariciábamos mutuamente, a regañadientes nos soltamos y me permitió ponerme de pie para vestirme, mientras el hacia lo mismo

Una vez ya vestidos bajamos al recibidor, para que yo me despidiera de su familia, cuando me acerque a Alice para abrazarla ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa ¿será que acaso "vio" lo que hicimos Edward y yo?, la sola idea de pensarlo hizo que la sangre me subiera hasta la cabeza, probablemente mi prometido adivino la expresión de mi rostro o leyó sus pensamientos por que soltó una de sus tantas risas melodiosas que me derretían y le dijo a su hermana en tono divertido

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos Alice

- Jajajaja, yo no he dicho nada Edward – contesto con su típica risita de duende – nos vemos Bella, cuídate mucho

- Si Alice gracias – le dije sonriéndole

- ¡Bella! – me llamo y voltee a verla - el vestido de Ángela esta genial – agrego guiñándome el ojo

- Jajajaja, olvidaba que a ti nunca podremos sorprenderte ¿verdad? – me reí y fui con Edward hasta la puerta, para despedirme

- ¿Iras a casa cuando anochezca? – le pregunte mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello y el hacia lo mismo con mi cintura

No veo el caso que lo preguntes Bella, sabes que ahí estaré en cuanto se oculte el sol

- ¿Y te quedaras conmigo por la noche?

- Claro que si, solo que esta vez me será mas difícil contenerme para no repetir lo que hicimos en mi alcoba – me dijo con un tono demasiado seductor que hizo que todo girara a mi alrededor

- ¡¡¡Tonto!!! – trate de reír ocultando mi nerviosismo, me pare de puntas para besarle y el me encontró a medio camino – entonces te espero en casa

- Bella, por favor te mucho cuidado – me dijo con una ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos¿es que acaso creía que no podía conducir de regreso a casa sin que pasara nada? No era la primera vez q lo hacia

- Claro que lo tendré ¿Qué puede pasarme? – respondí, aunque en realidad con mi suerte podría pasar cualquier cosa

- Bueno, amor te veré en la noche – cuando estuvo a punto de soltarme volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de que no había un mañana y me lance sobre el abrazándole tan fuerte como me era posible y le bese con desesperación

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto algo sorprendido por mi reacción

- Nada es solo que apenas me voy y siento que te extraño – le dije bajando la vista

- Tonta, Bella. No te preocupes, será solo un momento, nos veremos en cuanto se ponga el sol

- Si, hasta al rato – entonces me soltó y empecé a caminar, cuando llegue al coche me gire y lo llame - ¿Edward?

- ¿si? – me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa

- TE AMO – le dije antes de entrar al auto, en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado, con su piel reluciente bajo los rayos del sol

- Yo también TE AMO – me respondió y me dio un fugaz beso, me ayudo a entrar en el auto y volvió a la puerta de la casa

Conduje lentamente de regreso a Forks para reunirme con Ángela, e ir a buscar su vestido, iba manejando perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando lo que había vivido tan solo hace unas horas con Edward casi podía sentir de nuevo todas y cada una de las caricias que habíamos compartido por la mañana. No se si en algún momento de mi ensoñación cerré los ojos, o qué paso, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba a punto de arrollar a un ciervo, trate de esquivarlo pero los nervios me traicionaron y el volantazo que di hizo que el carro derrapara y perdiera el control.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido, pude ver como todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y el carro se iba hacia un precipicio, una vez que salio de la carretera solo podía sentir los golpes por todo mi cuerpo mientras el auto caía dando volteretas, de repente sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza y pude sentir que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ella, no se si fue el golpe o el olor de la sangre, pero en ese momento todo se puso negro a mi alrededor y no supe mas de mi………..

**--------------------------------------------**

**Notitas: **

Un saludo a todas las chicas que me hacen el favor de leerme, este es el primer fic que escribo sobre este maravilloso personaje que es EDWARD CULLEN.

Como pueden ver quise regalarle a Edward, a Bella y a todas nosotras ese hermoso momento que Stephany Meyer nos ha negado, como lo fue la consumación del amor de esta pareja, no soy nada buena con los Lemon (de hecho nunca he escrito uno), así que espero no haberlas decepcionado con mi narración.

Les comento que no será un fic mi largo, si acaso contara con dos o tres capítulos como máximo.

Espero que me honren con sus reviews, ya sean buenos o malos para saber uqe piensan sobre estas ideas locas que se me ocurren.

Hasta pronto y... sueñen con Edward

RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

**EDWARD POV**

Después de despedir a Bella entré de nuevo a la casa, si mi corazón pudiera latir en ese momento lo hubiera hecho a mil por hora al recordar la experiencia tan maravillosa que acababa de vivir con ella en mi habitación, me sorprendía a mi mismo que haya tenido el poder de contenerme para no dejarme llevar completamente por mis instintos, en ese mágico momento que su sangre parecía hervirle mientras corría de manera demasiado acelerada por sus venas me pareció de lo mas apetecible, sin embargo sentir su calida piel bajo mi tacto al mismo tiempo que compartía su calor conmigo, logrando que mi fría piel estuviera a la misma temperatura que la de ella, era una experiencia simplemente inigualable, que me hizo calmarme y mostrarme de lo mas cuidadoso posible para evitar dañarla.

Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión, en su cumpleaños pasado para ser exacto, Bella me pregunto qué era lo que mas me tentaba de ella si su cuerpo o su sangre, en ese momento no podía dar una respuesta, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes a pesar de AMAR absolutamente todo en Bella, si me lo volviera a preguntar en este momento sabría que responder……. SU CUERPO. El hecho de que siguiera viva y mas aun después de ese momento, era una prueba de que me había dominado lo suficiente para prescindir de su sangre, pero esa mañana, después de que nos entregamos el uno al otro, me acababa de hacer adicto a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo y eso si era algo sin lo cual ya no podría vivir jamás.

Sabia que debimos esperar a casarnos para hacer el amor, pero por alguna extraña razón esa día sentí la necesidad de abandonarme a mis deseos y en realidad no me arrepentía de nada, ella también me deseaba y me había pedido este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenia presente que debía evitar tener otro encuentro amoroso con ella hasta después de la boda, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de poder contenerme por la noche cuando estuviera con ella en su cama.

Me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar su nana, mientras lo hacia mi mente me regalaba su imagen, tan linda y frágil como solo mi Bella podría serlo, recordaba la primera vez que la vi en el instituto y como tuve que contenerme para no beberme su sangre en ese momento, las tantas veces que tuve que salvarlas de todos los peligros que suelen perseguirla, el sabor de su sangre la única oportunidad que tuve de probarla para evitar que la ponzoña de James la invadiera, pero ese exquisito sabor no se comparaba en nada al sabor de sus besos……

- ¡¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!!!!

El grito de Alice que bajaba corriendo las escaleras me devolvió a la realidad, me gire para verla y tenia una expresión de terror en su rostro, no fue necesario preguntar, me adentre en su mente y lo que leí me cayo como el peor de los golpes…… el auto de Bella estaba cayendo por un precipicio y ¡ella estaba dentro!, inconciente, tome a Alice por los hombros y le pregunte con angustia:

- ¿Dónde es Alice?

- No estoy segura, pero creo que es en la tercera curva camino al pueblo, no logro verlo con claridad.

No pregunte mas, salí corriendo de ahí en ese instante, sabia que si corría llegaría mas rápido que en el volvo, no me importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de salir al descubierto y que mi piel brillara bajo el sol, en lo único que podía pensar era en la visión que Alice acaba de tener y en llegar a tiempo para evitar que Bella saliera lastimada.

Cuando llegue al lugar que Alice me indico, me encontré con la peor escena que había visto en mi vida, en ese momento deseaba poder soñar y que lo que se mostraba ante mis ojos no fuera mas que una pesadilla, el auto de Bella estaba volcado y dentro, en el asiento del conductor, se encontraba ella inconsciente, me acerque mas y entonces me encontré con ese exquisito aroma impregnando todo…. su sangre; en menos de un segundo ya estaba yo a su lado abriendo la puerta del auto para sacarla, vi entonces porque su aroma era mas intenso, tenia una herida en su cabeza de la cual su sangre brotaba a chorros, sin importarme nada mas que la seguridad de que ella estaría bien, abrí la puerta y tras quitarle el cinturón de seguridad, la tome entre mis brazos para sacarla del auto. Su cuerpo estaba flácido, pero aun podía sentir la sangre que corría por sus venas y escuchar su leve respiración

- Bella, mi amor, despierta – pero ella no respondía, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, el aroma de su sangre no me estaba volviendo loco, es mas apenas podía sentirlo dentro de la angustia de no verla reaccionar - Bella por favor, abre tus ojos.

- Edward – escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mi – tienes que llevarla al hospital, Carlisle ya va para allá, tengo el auto arriba, no perdamos tiempo

- Tranquila Bella te pondrás bien, todo saldrá bien – seguía hablándole a mi prometida sin responderle a mi hermana, en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en su auto, Alice conducía mientras yo me introduje en el asiento trasero con Bella para poder recostarle

- Alice…. No reacciona ¿logras ver algo? – le pregunte con la voz llena de angustia

- No Edward, lo siento, creo que es debido a los nervios, pero estoy segura que Carlisle tendrá una solución…. Toma – me extendió una camisa de manga larga, unos guantes color piel y una gorra – no creo que sea conveniente que entres al hospital brillando como lo haces ahora

No le agradecí, me dispuse a colocarme la ropa con mucho cuidado tratando de no mover mucho a Bella a quien tenia entre mis brazos, debido a las tantas veces que había estudiado medicina, sabia que debía mantenerla lo mas inmóvil posible por si algún hueso se había roto, sin embargo eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su herida, aun cuando la tenia firmemente presionada con la camisa que me acaba de quitar.

En poco tiempo, que a mi se me hizo eterno, llegamos al hospital y Carlisle ya nos esperaba con una camilla en la puerta, con cuidado baje a Bella y la coloque sobre ella para que mi padre la llevara dentro para hacerle los estudios necesarios, _todo saldrá bien hijo, haré lo que sea necesario por que así sea, ahora deben avisar a Charlie_ alcance a oír los pensamientos de él mientras desaparecía por la gran puerta que llevaba al área de terapia intensiva.

- Yo le avisare a Charlie – dijo Alice – supongo que no querrás despegarte de aquí hasta que Carlisle tenga noticias

- Gracias Alice - no podía decir mas, mi mente estaba en otro mundo

- Edward…. Perdóname, debí haberlo visto antes, pudimos haber evitado que saliera de casa

- No Alice, no te culpes, fue un accidente Bella no planeaba que su auto se volcara, además gracias a ti llegamos pronto para traerla al hospital, de no ser por tus visiones quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiéramos tardado en darnos cuenta, quizás cuando……. – no pude terminar la frase, la idea de ver a Bella sin vida me desgarraba el alma

- ¡¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!!, veras que todo saldrá bien, confió en que Carlisle hará todo lo que este en sus manos, lo peor que puede pasar es que se aplace la boda unas semanas mas

- Eso espero Alice

- Bueno ahora si voy a ver a Charlie

- Alice … - se giro para mirarme ¿Cuál es la historia?

- Aun no lo se, la pensare camino a la comandancia, ya te la diré cuando vuelva

Mi hermana se marcho y me quede hundido en mis pensamientos, trataba de leer a lo lejos la mente de Carlisle para saber como se encontraba ella, pero no me fue posible, probablemente los estaba bloqueando, el tiempo corría demasiado lento y no aun no tenia noticias de repente la "voz" de mi padre resonó en mi mente _¡Pronto hay que estabilizarla, la estamos perdiendo!_ En ese momento me levante y corrí tan rápido como pude a donde ella se encontraba, sabia que con mi velocidad nadie podría verme, me escondí bien y vi como varios doctores la rodeaban mientras trataban de reanimarla, en ese momento Carlisle noto mi presencia _Edward por favor sal de aquí, necesitamos trabajar, ya todo esta bien logramos estabilizarla_

A regañadientes salí de ahí pero sabia que era lo mejor, no era una buena idea que los demás doctores se enteraran de mi presencia. Llegue de nuevo a la sala de espera y me encontré con Esme que ya estaba ahí esperándome, mientras que por la puerta entraban Alice y Charlie, al verme se acerco ahí y pude ver la desesperación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Aun no lo se, mi padre aun no sale a decir nada – en parte era cierto, solo vi que los doctores luchaban por mantenerla con vida, pero aun Carlisle no me decía la gravedad del asunto – Charlie, yo…… lo siento mucho

- No te culpes hijo, después de todo tu la encontraste, no tenias idea de que se accidentaría camino a tu casa. ¿Quién diría que los descuidos de Bella llegarían a tanto?

- Si, mi Bella, un verdadero imán para los peligros

Esperamos un rato mas a que Carlisle saliera, yo busque en la mente de Alice la versión que le había dado a Charlie _le dije que Bella quedo de ir a casa, tu la llamaste para ver si ibas a buscarla pero ella ya no respondió el teléfono, la esperaste un rato mas y al ver que no llegaba decidiste ir a buscarla a casa de Ángela pues te había comentado que iría a verla, cuando ibas rumbo al pueblo viste que se había accidentado_Le agradecí con la mirada y seguimos esperando un rato mas.

La escena era deprimente Esme abrazaba a Alice quien escondía su rostro en el pecho, Charlie estaba con la cara enterrada entre sus manos y yo no paraba de dar vuelta dentro de la habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo supe lo que era perder la paciencia, de repente la gran puerta se abrió y Carlisle apareció frente a nosotros. Charlie al verlo se acerco rápidamente a él

- Doctor Cullen ¿Qué paso? – pregunto notablemente asustado

- Hemos logrado controlar la hemorragia y estabilizar su presión, sin embargo las contusiones fueron demasiado fuertes, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias – sentí como mi corazón se encogía mientras me acercaba a mi padre

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Carlisle?

- Bella…. – no sabia como continuar – Bella…..acaba de entrar en estado de coma.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas – eso no puede ser cierto – estuve a punto de descargar mi furia y mi impotencia contra todas las cosas, pero la voz de Esme en mi cabeza me hizo detenerme a tiempo _Tranquilízate hijo, recuerda que Charlie esta presente,_ en ese momento me gire para verlo y no reaccionaba, parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock.

- Doctor… - logro hablar después de un momento – ella se pondrá bien ¿verdad?, es decir… esto es solo temporal

- Le acabamos de hacer unas tomografías y unos estudios para determinar lo grave de la situación, en unos minutos la llevaran a su habitación y podrán entrar a verla

- Charlie¿Cómo te sientes¿necesitas algo? – se acerco a decirle Alice mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo ayudaba a sentarse

- Yo…. Necesito llamar a Renné , se supone que ella llegara aquí hasta dentro de tres días, pero en vista de la situación, parece que tendrá que adelantar su viaje

- Sr. Swam – esta vez fue Esme quien habló – si usted desea yo puedo llamarla

- Muchas gracias Sra. Cullen, pero preferiría hacerlo yo, esta es una noticia que tienen que recibir de mi, solo esperare a ver a Bella para ir a llamarla

Yo seguía tan atónito como el, aun no lograba articular un pensamiento coherente, solo podía recordar la imagen de Bella herida dentro de su automóvil, en ese momento una enfermera se acerco a mi padre

- Dr. Cullen, la paciente ya se encuentra en su cuarto.

- Podemos…. – pregunte, lo único que me importaba era estar a su lado

- Claro Edward ya pueden pasar – me contesto Carlisle – aunque tendrás que esperar a que salga Charlie, por el momento solo una persona puede estar con ella en la habitación

Charlie se dirigió a la habitación, en un tiempo que me parecía eterno, ya quería estar yo con Bella, de repente escuche los pensamientos de él.

_- No puede ser….. hija pero mira como has terminado pequeña, esta es la manera en la que pretendo cuidarte…… creo que en este tiempo que has estado conmigo tu vida ha corrido mas peligro que en los 17 años que viviste con Reneé, tal vez venir a Forks es el peor error que cometiste, debiste quedarte con tu madre en Phoenix….._ – esas palabras me hirieron, pero en parte era razón, los accidentes que Bella había tenido habían sido en su mayoría a causa mía, por querer integrarla a un ambiente que no era el suyo, al convivir conmigo la había expuesto a un mundo peligroso, a un mundo lleno de vampiros que, al igual que yo, se sentían demasiado atraídos por el exquisito aroma de su sangre, los pensamientos de Charlie continuaron -….. _aunque si no hubieras venido, tampoco hubieras conocido a Edward, tengo que aceptar de que a pesar de que en muchos momentos no estuve de acuerdo con tu relación con él, debido al daño que te causó cuando te abandono, nunca te vi tan feliz como ahora que estas a su lado, él te protege como su mas grande tesoro, y te infundió la seguridad que tanto te faltaba cuando recién llegaste aquí, cuando no era muy común verte sonreír, tienes que recuperarte hija, tienen que hacerlo, la próxima semana será uno de los días mas felices de tu vida ¿recuerdas? La próxima semana por fin te casa con Edward, reacciona Bella por favor, me dolerá que se muden a Alaska, pero mas me duele verte así en esa cama, toda pálida…._ – en ese momento bloquee mis pensamientos, no podía escuchar mas, a mi mente volvió el dolor de Bella cuando, pretendiendo protegerla, la abandone y esta vez de nuevo estaba sufriendo por mi causa, porque la deje marcharse sola, supongo que el dolor que sentía se reflejo en mi rostro, ya que en ese momento Esme y Alice se acercaron a abrazarme

- Tranquilízate hijo, sabemos que es doloroso, yo misma desearía poder llorar en este momento para sacar la angustia que estoy sintiendo, sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Bella, pero veras que todo estará bien, Carlisle logrará hacer algo, es cuestión de esperar – me dijo Esme con su típico cariño maternal

- Si edward, estoy segura que Bella se repondrá pronto, tiene que hacerlo – la voz de Alice reflejaba que ella sufría tanto como yo, para ella Bella era como una hermana

Yo no les respondí, me abandone en su brazos como lo hace un niño pequeño, el calor de su abrazo me reconforto un poco, en un momento mas Charlie llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

- Edward ya puedes pasar a verla, yo…. Regresare en un momento, iré a llamar a Reneé

- Gracias Charlie, no te preocupes, yo me quedare con ella todo el tiempo necesario

- Lo se hijo…. – no dijo mas, se marcho y yo me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

La imagen que se me presento era todavía peor de lo que esperaba, peor aun que la ultima vez que había estado cuidando de ella en un hospital a causa del ataque de James. Mi dulce Bella se encontraba tendida en la cama, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, su acostumbrado sonrojo la había abandonado, los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado débiles y no lo sabia por el monitor sino porque apenas podía distinguirlos, el aroma de su sangre apenas era perceptible y respiraba gracias a la ayuda de un respirador artificial, varios cables se conectaban a su cuerpo en un intento de ayudarla a sobrevivir.

Con cierto temor me acerque a la cama y me puse de rodillas al lado de esta, tome la mano de mi prometida con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, si antes me parecía frágil, ahora lo era mucho mas, acerque mi rostro a su oído y comencé a hablarle

- Preciosa… tienes que despertar amor, déjame ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, regálame una mas de tus tantas sonrisas que me encantan – me acerque y bese su frente, antes de continuar hablando – Bella no puedes hacerme esto, tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que luchar por vivir, recuerda que en unos días será nuestra boda, yo ya cumplí con mi promesa, ahora tienes que cumplir con la tuya…… ¿no pensaras echarte para atrás ahora verdad? – En ese momento deseaba con toda mi alma poder llorar, poder sacar todo ese pesar que inundaba mi pecho – perdóname Bella se que falte a mi promesa, se que prometí que cuidaría de ti y que no dejaría que nada te pasara, jamás debí dejarte ir sola, debí insistir en acompañarte…. Princesa se que te he fallado mas de una vez, se que te abandone antes, pero por favor no me abandones tu a mi.

En ese momento Alice entró a la habitación, y me pidió que saliera un momento, para quedarse con Bella, al parecer Charlie quería hablar conmigo, me informo que ya había hablado con Reneé y que ella llegaría al día siguiente a primera hora, también había avisado a algunos de los amigos de Bella los cuales fueron llegando en el transcurso de la tarde a visitarla, por la noche convencí a Charlie de que debía irse a descansar y que yo me quedaría a cuidar de ella, de todos modos yo no necesitaba dormir y aunque lo hubiese necesitado se que no hubiese podido hacerlo, al principio parecía no aceptar, pero después de un rato decidió que era lo mejor.

Esa noche, como otras tantas en que ella estaba bien, me dispuse a velar su sueño mientras le cantaba su nana, en parte me quería engañar a mi mismo pensando que ella solo dormía tranquilamente y que con la salida del sol abriría sus ojos para sonreírme y darme un beso de buenos días

Alice se quedo conmigo, ella también estaba demasiado preocupada por Bella, en el transcurso de la noche Jasper, Emmet e incluso Rosalie fueron a ver como estaba todo y si había habido alguna mejoría en su salud, esta vez por mas intentos de Jasper por infundir tranquilidad le fue imposible, en parte pienso que fue porque para el tampoco era fácil tranquilizarse, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Bella despertara o que llegara la mañana para que Carlisle tuviera los resultados de la tomografía.

La mañana llego y con ella Charlie y Reneé, el rostro de la madre de Bella estaba lleno de angustia y culpabilidad, pude ver en sus pensamientos que ella se sentía responsable del accidente tanto como Charlie o como yo, en ese momento ella pensaba que de no ser por su boda con Phil, su hija jamás se hubiera marchado de Phoenix y tal vez estaría sana y salva en su casa, pero tampoco culpaba a su ex-marido de no cuidarla bien, ella sabia que Charlie era capaz de dar su vida por Bella tanto como yo, despues de que intercambiamos algunas palabras Reneé se dirigió al cuarto de Bella, mientras Charlie y yo nos quedamos un momento en la sala de espera; en ese momento llego Esme a unírsenos y me dijo mentalmente _Edward Carlisle ya tiene los resultados de la tomografía, quiere hablar contigo antes de dar la noticia a los padres de Bella, me pidió que fueras a su consultorio_ un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi, si Carlisle quería hablar antes conmigo, entonces dudaba que fueran buenas noticias, me despedí de Charlie con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo para desayunar y me dirigí al encuentro con mi padre, al llegar frente al consultorio llame a la puerta

- Carlisle…. – trate de leer lo que pensaba, pero había bloqueado sus pensamientos

- Pasa Edward, necesito hablar contigo

- Esme me dijo que ya tenías las tomografías de Bella, por favor dime sin rodeos ella….. estará bien ¿verdad?

- Me temo que te tengo malas noticias Edward, los golpes que recibió Bella fueron mas graves de los que imaginamos, especialmente los de la cabeza, los nervios de su cerebro sufrieron una contusión severa y eso lesiono considerablemente su sistema nervioso, los aparatos a los que esta conectada la mantienen con vida porque complementan a su organismo con los procesos que ejecutaba esa parte de su cuerpo que perdió… - sus palabras me estaban dejando helado, si es que eso era posible considerando la temperatura corporal que tenemos

- Entonces….. ¿crees que sea posible que ella no despierte? – pregunte con temor a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

- Edward tu has estudiado varias veces medicina y sabes perfectamente que su cuerpo jamás se moverá si no despierta su cerebro. El cuerpo no puede vivir sin el, porque es el órgano que controla todo, las reacciones, los procesos, y todo lo que nos hace permanecer con vida y su cerebro no puede despertar con una sola mitad...

- ¡¡¡No Carlisle, no puede ser, tiene que ser un error!!!! debe de haber una forma de que ella se recupere – yo sabia que eso no era muy poco probable, pero en ese momento me negaba a aceptar la realidad.

- No te cierres hijo, te repito, que sufrió una contusión severa, y eso le hizo perder muchas terminaciones nerviosas, las neuronas no pueden reponerse como la sangre es algo que esta ahí permanentemente, y cuando se pierde, no hay forma de recuperarlo.

- Pero si las células nerviosas que están intactas suplieran de cierto modo a las que se han perdido…… podría generarse otra vez la conducción de impulsos y pensamientos en su cerebro, para que el resto de su cuerpo pueda reaccionar – trataba de aferrarme a cualquier esperanza de que Bella podía despertar.

- Sabes que eso es algo muy poco probable de que ocurra... acéptalo Edward, Bella esta debatiéndose ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE y solo saldrá airosa de eso si sigue luchando por vivir, si se aferra a la vida. De otra forma, la posibilidad de que despierte es casi nula

- Bella despertara, de eso estoy seguro, tiene que hacerlo - me negaba a aceptar lo contrario

- De acuerdo Edward, pensemos que será así – trato de reconfortarme - de todos modos necesito que pienses lo que harás

- ¿A que te refieres? – era una pegunta tonta, yo sabia exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no quería pensar en eso

- Bueno Bella esta sobreviviendo prácticamente gracias a los aparatos, en unos momentos debo comunicarles los resultados a sus padres y ellos serán los que tomen una decisión al respecto, lo mas seguro es que decidan esperar un tiempo a que ella reaccione, pero si deciden lo contrario….

- No lo harán, y a ti ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en desconectarla – la ira se empezaba a apoderar de mi

- Claro que no, pero como te dije antes, ya no será decisión nuestra, en cambio tu si tienes algo que decidir

- No voy a convertirla Carlisle, no en estas circunstancias, ella se pondrá bien

- De acuerdo Edward, solo recuerda que las posibilidades son cada vez menores, su vida se va debilitando cada vez más y el tiempo se te agota.

No conteste nada mas y salimos de ahí para que Carlisle hablara con los padres de Bella, mientras lo hacia yo me dirigí a su habitación, no quería separarme de ella ni un segundo.

Como era de esperarse Charlie y Reneé dijeron que esperarían el tiempo necesario para que Bella despertara…. así paso la primera semana, una semana en la que no me separe de Bella en ningún momento, salvo por aquellas veces en que tenia que "marcharme a casa" con el pretexto de descansar o darme un baño, pero esas ausencias eran cada vez menores, ya que Carlisle había conseguido que trasladaran a Bella a una habitación especial, que era mas amplia y contaba con un par de sillones, en los que me quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo dormir mientras Charlie o Reneé la cuidaban, había llevado un pequeño reproductor de cds en el que le ponía a Bella aquel CD que le regale en su cumpleaños, en el que le grabe su nana, era una lastima que no me hubieran permitido llevar el piano, me hubiera gustado tocársela yo mismo.

Había veces en las que salía de la habitación cuando alguna enfermera, Alice o la misma Reneé le brindaban su "minuto humano", otras veces permitía que sus familiares o amigos se quedaran a solas con ella, intentaba leer lo menos posible sus mentes, yo sabia que ellos necesitaban privacidad para expresarle sus sentimientos a Bella, había visto desfilar por su habitación a todos los amigos de Bella…… Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Eric, varios licántropos e incluso el mismo Jacob Black, quien para mi sorpresa no me culpaba de nada.

Cuando nos dejaban solos, me dedicaba a observarla, pasaba mis manos entre su cabello que se revolvía en toda la cama, a veces me inclinaba a tratar de inhalar su aroma, que a pesar de ser tan débil en esos momentos me seguía pareciendo embriagador, en algunas otras ocasiones, fiel a su costumbre, le leía _cumbres borrascosas,_ pero lo que la mayoría del tiempo hacia era tomarla de la mano y hablarle me gustaba recordar cada momento que había vivido a su lado, le hablaba de aquella tarde en nuestro prado, de todas las veces que vele sus sueños, le recordaba mis 10 noches mas felices y de cómo todas se vieron eclipsadas con esa mañana en que nos entregamos el uno al otro, la ultima mañana en la que la había visto llena de vida y que ahora veía tan lejana

La noche anterior al día que hubiera sido nuestra boda, tuve que retirarme del hospital para ir a cazar, Emmet me acompaño no muy lejos de ahí, busque algo simple, solo lo necesario para no debilitarme y no caer en la tentación de acabar con todo el hospital,

Cuando volví al hospital no me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto de Bella, Carlisle me había hablado de un ser superior que rige todo en el universo y que cuando morimos es quien decide el destino de nuestras almas, así que me dirigí a la capilla para hablar con EL

- Señor…… se que probablemente no tengo alma ya que estoy maldito para la eternidad, se que he roto todos tus mandamientos y que no merezco tu perdón, pero por favor te pido que despierte, que la salves…. Has de pensar que soy un egoísta que solo piensa en mi, pero no es así, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo tenia renuencia a arrebatarle su alma y convertirla en un ser como lo somos nosotros, se que no tengo derecho a arrebatarte al mas hermoso de tus ángeles, pero si tu la salvas te prometo que aunque me duela el alma, la dejare para que viva una vida normal, para que viva su vida humana tal y como debió ser si yo no existiera, se que ella es fuerte y podrá salir adelante, pero por favor Dios has que despierte.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, la encontré con Charlie, después de saludarnos y de que nos dejara solos, me dirigí a su cama y tome su mano para hablarle nuevamente.

- Buenos días dormilona¿Qué tal amaneciste? …… Bella ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente de dormir?... anda nena abre tus hermosos ojos por favor – mi desesperación ya era total, necesitaba que reaccionara o me volvería loco – anda preciosa ¿ves quien es quien se sale con la suya?, se supone que hoy es nuestra boda y mírate nada mas, sigues ahí dormida, se cumplió tu deseo de no casarte y te prometo que si despiertas no lo haremos nunca, a menos que te sientas lista para eso – me incline sobre ella y bese suavemente sus labios – mi amor, tienes que luchar por vivir….. - Mi conversación se vio interrumpida por Esme que entraba a la habitación

- Edward……. Alice te busca, tiene algo que decirte, te espera en el jardín – con cuidado solté la mano de mi novia y mire a Esme, el hecho que de nuevo bloqueara sus pensamientos me puso nervioso – anda hijo yo me quedare con ella un momento.

- Gracias Esme – antes de salir me despedí de Bella - ahora vuelvo pequeña

Abandone la habitación para encontrarme con mi hermana, cuando la observe pude notar que en su rostro se reflejaba el temor

- Edward…. – me dijo con su voz llena de angustia – tuve…. Una visión

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Bella…. Ella…..ella no…. no sobrevivirá al día de hoy – la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de mi y la tome fuertemente de los hombros

- ¿Qué?!!!! Alice, no bromees con eso, dime exactamente que es lo que viste

- Solo, vi como su corazón dejaba de latir y Carlisle ya no podía hacer nada por reanimarla, después…. vi su funeral – en ese momento mi mundo se abrió sobre mis pies y la ausencia de lagrimas hizo el dolor aun mas grande

- No puede ser, no puede ser – decía una y otra vez, no podía creer que la vida de mi ángel se estuviera extinguiendo poco a poco

- Es real, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Edward, creo que llego el momento de que tomes una decisión

- No pienso convertirla sin su consentimiento – grite al borde de la histeria

- Pero sabes que eso es lo que ella querido todo este tiempo – me respondió en el mismo tono

- No la voy a privar de despedirse de sus seres queridos, no les voy a causar ese dolor a Charlie y a Reneé

- Perfecto, entonces además del dolor de ellos, estarás provocando el sufrimiento de toda tu familia, y para nosotros será una perdida doble – la mire extrañado – Edward entiende Bella NO VA A DESPERTAR, su familia de todos modos sufrirá su perdida, pero nosotros además de sufrir su perdida tendremos que sufrir la tuya¿o acaso vas a negarme que correrás de nuevo a Volterra para que los Vulturis te maten?

- No…. – baje la vista, Alice tenia toda la razón – déjame solo un rato, necesito pensar

- De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho, recuerda que no queda mucho tiempo y en realidad no pude ver si era durante el transcurso del día o por la noche

- Si Alice, no te preocupes, en seguida estaré con ustedes

Vi como se alejaba mi hermana y entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos tratando reencontrar la mejor solución posible, después de un rato en compañía de mis recuerdos al lado de Bella, me dirigí al consultorio de Carlisle para informarle mi decisión….

**

* * *

B****ELLA POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver que me encontraba en un prado, era hermoso con miles de flores silvestres, muy parecido al prado donde Edward me llevo en nuestra primera cita, nuestro prado.

Comencé a caminar por el lugar y me asombro el hecho de que a pesar de encontrarme completamente sola en un lugar desconocido no sintiera miedo, al contrario ese lugar llenaba mi alma de una paz y tranquilidad inigualable.

Después de caminar por el lugar decidí sentarme sobre una roca que se encontraba cerca de un riachuelo y entonces una voz que hacia mucho no escuchaba me llamo

- Bella……

Esa voz había querido volver a escucharla desde que era pequeña y me sorprendió oírla con tanta claridad, me gire para encontrarme con una hermosa visión

- ¿Abuela? – pregunte intrigada¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

- Si hija soy yo – se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo de las manos – pero ve como has crecido, estas hermosa y te ves muy feliz

- Lo estoy abuela, estoy muy enamorada y me caso pronto, pero dime ¿Por qué te estoy viendo¿acaso es un sueño?

- Digamos que es algo parecido hija¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

- ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?

- Piensa un poco hija¿recuerdas donde estabas antes de venir acá¿Recuerdas tu auto, la carretera?

En ese momento miles de imágenes pasaron como una película en cámara rápida por mi mente, imágenes de mi niñez, de mis días en Phoenix, de mi llegada a Forks y todos los acontecimientos que se desataron a raíz de esta, hasta que me vi haciendo el amor con Edward, luego nos despedíamos y tomaba mi auto para volver al pueblo, luego…. un ciervo, todo dando vueltas y por ultimo sangre….

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos y sentí como resbalaban por mis mejillas, antes de atreverme a preguntar

- ¿E…. estoy …. muerta?

- Aun no pequeña, pero pronto lo estarás, te felicito has luchado mucho por aferrarte a la vida, pero no fue suficiente, sufriste heridas demasiado fuertes – me dijo mientras me abrazaba para darme consuelo

- Pero…. No puedo morir…. me voy a casar

- Lo siento mi niña, pero es inevitable, realmente intentaste vivir, los médicos hicieron todo los posible por que te recuperaras, pero no podrá ser, tu cuerpo esta demasiado débil

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Charlie y Reneé? Dios ¿Qué va a pasar con Edward? No puedo dejarlo¡nos vamos a casar, tengo que cumplir mi promesa! – no podía parar de llorar

- Todos estarán bien, no te preocupes, ahora ya nada debe preocuparte vamos a un mejor lugar – me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos y limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares - ¿ves aquella luz? – me pregunto mientras me señalaba una hermosa luz brillante

- Si... – conteste en un susurro – ¿entonces lo de la luz es real?

- Claro que si Bella, pero solo pueden tener acceso a ella las personas buenas y nobles de corazón

- Pero yo no soy buena, he hecho muchas cosas que no son nada convencionales – trataba de aferrarme a una idea que me hiciera quedarme mas tiempo, ya vería la manera de despertar

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que tu novio es un vampiro y tu mejor amigo un licántropo? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bella, allá no hay secretos, y eso no cambia en nada la condición de tu alma, sigue siendo igual de pura

- Pero…… yo …… cometí adulterio – cuando lo dije sentí que el rostro me ardía, jamás creí contarle a mi abuela lo que había yo hecho con Edward, la ultima vez que lo vi

- No Bella, tu te entregaste a Edward por amor, lo que ustedes hicieron fue sincero y puro, y para nada se considera un pecado – me volvió a abrazar para reconfortarme y esta vez lo logro

- Abuela…. ¿Tu crees, que haya oportunidad para el alma de Edward?, bueno si es que en algún momento llega a morir – no me agradaba la idea, pero era una realidad, yo sabia que mi muerte seria un golpe muy duro para él

- Es muy probable, su alma es tan pura como la tuya a pesar de su condición, y de su pasado…. pero también tu podrás ayudar para interceder por él, en caso que sea necesario – esa respuesta me tranquilizo, si el alma de Edward estaba a salvo, ya nada me preocupaba, sabia que nos podríamos encontrar de nuevo.

- ¿Estas segura de que no hay esperanzas de que me quede? Puedo esforzarme un poco mas y tal vez logre despertar

- No Bella, no hay esperanza, tu cuerpo ya no lo resistirá

- Ahhh – suspire – de acuerdo entonces vamos

Tome su mano y empecé a caminar junto con ella hacia el otro extremo del prado donde me esperaba esa brillante luz……

**

* * *

**

**Notitas:**

Hola mis muy queridas Vampiresas, bueno pues aquí les traigo un capitulo mas, espero que haya sido de su agrado

Se que estuvo algo dramático, y para ser sincera llore cuando escribí algunas partes. Les pido mil disculpas por hacer sufrir tanto a Edward, yo se que no se lo merece, pero la historia en realidad lo amerita.

Bueno nos acercamos a la recta final¿Cuál creen que haya sido la decisión de Edward? Y ¿Qué pasara ahora que Bella se decidió a cruzar la luz?, bueno chicas pues eso lo sabremos en el ultimo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a Rizzy, Bonchi, Ady, Camy110, Patricia, nonblosndes, Maryella, 3rill Cullen (espero no olvidar a nadie) por los lindos comentarios que hicieron llegar sobre este fic, asi como a todas las personas que lo han agregado a sus favioritos o a sus "story alert", en serio que me animan a seguir continuándolo.

Y a todas esas lectoras anónimas, también muchísimas gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo.

Ya saben espero sus comentarios,

hasta pronto y…… sueñen con Edward

RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	3. Morir para vivir

**Morir Para Vivir**

**EDWARD POV**

Me dirigí a la oficina de Carlisle para informarle mi decisión, era algo a lo que me había negado siempre, sabia que no debía hacerlo que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, pero como le dije en alguna ocasión a Bella soy demasiado egoísta para hacer lo correcto y después de lo que me dijo Alice, sabia que ya no podía esperar mucho tiempo, yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir existiendo sin ella. Una vez que estuve frente a su puerta, toque y él me invito a pasar.

- Buenos días Edward ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?– me pregunto mi padre con su clásica paciencia

- He tomado una decisión – le dije sin mas preámbulos

- Y ¿Cuál es?

- Se que no debería, que tal vez lo correcto sea dejar que su alma encuentre la paz, pero no puedo hacerlo Carlisle, no quiero perderla, no podría vivir sin ella….

- ¿Entonces lo harás? – no era necesario explicar a que nos referíamos, ambos lo sabíamos

- Si, voy a hacerlo – dije resignado

- Te felicito hijo, ya sabia yo que tomarías la decisión correcta, sabes que eso es lo que ella ha deseado desde hace mucho tiempo¿Cuándo quieres que se hacerlo?

- Tiene que ser ahora mismo, Alice tuvo una visión, dice que no sobrevivirá un día mas

- Entonces vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder

- Si vamos, condenemos el alma del mas puro ángel – mi voz sonaba triste

- ¿No estas seguro de querer hacerlo¿prefieres que ella muera?, como lo dije antes es solo decisión tuya

- No quiero muera, voy a convertirla, pero…. – mi voz comenzó a reflejar duda

- ¿A qué le temes Edward¿a no poder controlarte?, no te preocupes yo estaré ahí, al igual que Alice y Esme – Trataba de animarme, y sabia que todos estarían ahí para evitar que matara a Bella, pero no era necesario yo mismo no me atrevería a acabar con ella y menos ahora que me parecía aun mas frágil

- No temo a eso, temo a su dolor… no quiero que ella sufra, supongo que ella ya esta sufriendo bastante en su estado, y el dolor de su conversión me preocupa.

- ¿Eso es todo? – me pregunto dejando asomar una sonrisa

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo que si es todo?, acaso no debo preocuparme por el hecho de que mi novia, la única mujer a la que amado, con la que estaría a punto de casarme en estos momentos si no fuera por que la deje marcharse sola, sufra por el simple hecho de que soy tan egoísta que no puedo dejar que su alma descanse llena de paz en el paraíso y en cambio la condene a esta maldita eternidad en la que vivimos, por el simple hecho de que no quiero separarme de ella!!! – no pude evitar gritar, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y la furia se estaba apoderando de mi

- Tranquilízate Edward – me hablo Carlisle sin perder la calma – se que esta situación te duele y eso mismo te esta haciendo pasar por alto algo que deberías saber muy bien – trate de calmarme mientras pensaba a que se refería mi padre, este al ver que no respondía agregó – Bella no sufrirá

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte intrigado, el dolor de la transformación era lo peor que uno podía recordar en toda nuestra existencia, aunque en realidad a mi me parecía nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía ahora al saber a Bella a punto de morir

- Creo que tendrás que volver a cursar la carrera de medicina, la has estudiado tantas veces y al parecer no has aprendido nada – seguía sonriendo, pero al notar mi ansiedad continuó un poco mas serio - ¿Cuál es el estado en que se encuentra Bella?

- Ella…… esta en coma – le seguí el juego aunque comenzaba a exasperarme

- Exacto y eso significa que su cerebro perdió muchas de sus células nerviosas ¿recuerdas? – asentí con la cabeza y espere a que continuara - recuerda que el cerebro es el que controla todas las reacciones del cuerpo, y entre esas esta el dolor, al encontrarse Bella en coma y su cerebro en tal mal estado debido a todas las neuronas que ha perdido la parte que genera el dolor también se perdió y por consiguiente ella no sentirá el sufrimiento de la transformación

En ese momento comprendí todo, era verdad, había olvidado ese detalle una persona en coma puede ser sometida a varias pruebas para que le provocarían dolor, pero su cerebro no transmitiría esa sensación, aun si se le pinchaba con agujas o se le cortaba quedarían los signos físicos como moretones o cicatrices, pero ella no se inmutaría en lo mas mínimo, no sufriría dolor alguno. Esa era una buena noticia dentro de esta mala situación, Bella no sufriría, solo despertaría de su largo sueño cuando ya estuviera convertida en la mas hermosa de las Vampiresas, justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario al respecto la "voz" de Reneé llego a mi mente _¡¡¡¡¡BELLA NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ Ese grito tan desgarrador resonó en mis oídos y estoy seguro que de serme posible habría palidecido, salí corriendo sin importarme hacerlo a velocidad vampírica y entre al cuarto de mi prometida de golpe

- ¿Qué sucede Reneé? – pregunte lleno de angustia

- Ella… ella… - no necesito terminar la frase el sonido indefinido del monitor me dio la respuesta, gire mi vista hacia el y horrorizado me di cuenta de la realidad, el corazón de Bella había dejado de latir

- ¡¡¡ Hay que tratar de reanimarla, pronto traigan el desfibrilador!!! – carlisle había llegado al cuarto casi al mismo tiempo que yo, al parecer al ver mi reacción había decidido seguirme,

- ¿Qué paso Carlisle? – Esme había entrado a la habitación seguida de Charlie y Alice, al parecer el grito de Reneé los había hecho acudir también

- Su corazón se paró, no se preocupen trataremos de reanimarla – dijo al momento que llegaban varias enfermeras con los aparatos

Nos hicimos hasta un rincón de la habitación, ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, por lo que mi padre no nos lo pidió, sin embargo nos movimos a un lugar donde no obstaculizáramos su trabajo, todos veíamos la escena angustiados, Reneé y Charlie tenían lagrimas en los ojos, cuanto les envidiaba por eso, mientras que Alice se abrazaba a Esme.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, aterrado, me sentía impotente y me maldecía a mi mismo por no haber tomado la decisión de transformarla antes, cuando estaba a tiempo de hacerlo y cuando a pesar de saber que ella lo deseaba y que era el único camino para salvarla, me había aferrado a la estúpida idea de que despertaría.

Observe como Carlisle, con ayuda de los enfermeros colocaban los electrodos sobre el cuerpo de Bella y empezaban a darle descargas eléctricas en un intento de reanimarla.

Primer intento….. nada.

Segundo intento…... seguía sin reaccionar

Bella por favor, no mueras, resiste un poco mas nena, TE AMO" – alcance a decir en un susurro

Tercer intento…... Bella no despertó…………

* * *

**B****ELLA POV**

Camine lentamente por el prado de la mano de mi abuela, contrario a lo que pensaba no sentía miedo, sino que mientras mas me acerba a la luz me iba envolviendo un sentimiento de paz cada vez mayor. Cuando llegue hasta donde comenzaba esta, me gire para ver a mi abuela

- ¿Ya es el momento? – le pregunte, a pesar de la tranquilidad que sentía aun albergaba ciertas dudas sobre avanzar o no

- Si cariño, es el momento estas lista para hacerlo

- De acuerdo – respire profundo y cerré los ojos dispuesta a cruzar esa luz y llegar a ese lugar que todos aspirábamos alcanzar

- Apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos dentro, cuando escuche un grito desesperado de mi madre _¡¡¡¡¡BELLA NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ En ese momento me pare en seco y mire a mi abuela con angustia.

- ¡Es mamá, no puedo irme abuela, ella me necesita, no puedo causarle ese dolor

- Hija, si hubiera una sola oportunidad de que despertaras yo seria la primera en animarte a hacerlo, pero no es así, por mucho que luches no podrás despertar

- Pero no quiero cruzar ahora, debo verles una vez mas, despedirme de ellos – de nuevo sentía mis lagrimas abandonar mis ojos

- Bella escúchame – me tomo el rostro para que le mirara – no nos dan muchas oportunidades para cruzar, si no lo haces ahora corres el riesgo de que tu alma quede suspendida en algún lugar y entonces aunque mueras vagaras eternamente en las sombras

Su respuesta me dejo helada, vivir eternamente era lo que yo mas había deseado, pero no de esta manera, yo quería convertirme en vampiro para de ese modo estar a lado de Edward, pero la idea de convertirme en un alma en pena me aterraba, eso era horrible sobre todo porque sabia, según las películas, que podría ver a todos pero ellos no podrían verme a mi, además si Edward decidía alcanzarme, cosa que estaba segura que haría, nunca podríamos encontrarnos.

Resignada seguí caminando pero entonces algo extraño sucedió, yo intentaba dar un paso pero había una fuerza que venia del exterior y me impedía avanzar, podía sentir como tiraba de mi para sacarme de ese lugar, por cada paso que lograba dar esa extraña fuerza me hacia retroceder por lo menos cuatro, asustada me aferre a la mano de mi abuela

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Están tratando de que revivas, quieren hacerte regresar, y se están aprovechando de tus dudas para hacerlo – intente volver a avanzar pero entonces la fuerza se hizo mayor y me hizo retroceder aun mas, a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar los sollozos de mi familia, y al decir familia no me refería solo a mamá y papá, sino también a los Cullen, incluso oí a Carlisle dando ordenes desesperado en un intento por reanimarme

- No puedo avanzar, todos quieren que me quede, me necesitan con ellos – el llanto y la angustia se habían apoderado de mi, y la paz que antes sentía se estaba desvaneciendo

- Bella, ya hablamos de esto, recuerda que no podrás despertar por muchos intentos que hagas, tu cerebro se daño mucho y tu cuerpo esta demasiado débil, no pierdas la oportunidad de cruzar

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, no podía soportar el dolor que les causaba a todos por morir, yo quería regresar, quería volver a ver a Reneé a Charlie, a los Cullen, sobre todo quería volver a ver a Edward, quería volver a sentirme entre sus brazos, que me mirara con esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto me hechizaban, que me regalara otra de sus tantas sonrisas que me derretían; pero también tenia miedo a no alcanzar el paraíso al cual mi abuela ya me había dicho que Edward podría entrar si en algún momento moría, sabia que si no lograba despertar era la única esperanza de volver a verlo, aunque para eso tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo.

De repente un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, mi abuela acababa de decirme que tenia ya tiempo en este estado, que los doctores, incluido Carlisle, habían agotado todos los recursos para hacerme despertar, por lo que supuse que todos sabían que estaba muriendo, entonces una duda se apodero de mi, si todos los Cullen, a excepción de Carlisle y Jasper claro, habían sido convertidos para evitar su muerte, entonces … ¿Por qué no me habían convertido a mi?, todos sabían que era lo que mas deseaba y aun el mismo Edward, que no estaba muy convencido con mi conversión, supuse que lo haría antes de perderme, pero después recordé una de las tantas platicas que habíamos tenido al respecto, él me había dicho que lo que mas le importaba era salvar mi alma, así que eso me hizo decidirme, cruzaría la luz, lo haría y lo esperaría ahí toda la eternidad si eso era necesario.

Mi abuela me esperaba paciente sin soltar mi mano, sabia que necesitaba hacer la elección correcta y ya lo había hecho, con decisión empecé a caminar por la luz tratando de aferrarme a la mano de mi abuela, por si sentía de nuevo esa fuerza que me jalaba al exterior de la misma y de repente lo escuche…… escuche la voz de mi ángel, ahogada en un sollozo, a pesar de ser apenas un susurro podía oírlo con claridad _"Bella por favor, no mueras, resiste un poco mas nena, TE AMO"_ de nuevo sentí esa fuerza tirar de mi, pero ahora con mayor intensidad y comencé a abandonarme a ella, mi abuela se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me soltó

- ¿Estás segura Bella? – me pregunto comprendiendo mi intensión de abandonar la luz y regresar al pardo

- Si abuela – nunca había estado mas segura de nada en la vida, Edward me llamaba y yo estaría ahí para él, sin importar las consecuencias – él me necesita y no voy a dejarlo, no puedo hacerlo.

- De acuerdo pequeña, se que él te ama y encontrara la manera de que estén juntos.

Se que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo¿es que acaso mi abuela sabia cual era la única solución pasible?, lo mas seguro era que si. Me quede inmóvil observando como mi abuela volvía a ese lugar tan anhelado para la gran mayoría de las personas y al cual yo estaba renunciando por el verdadero y único amor de mi vida.

Aun no salía de la luz, y esta todavía no se apagaba por completo, tal parecía que estuviese esperando a que yo cambiara de parecer y decidiera continuar el camino que me marcaba, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar cualquier cosa de nuevo aquélla fuerza exterior tiro de mi, y esta vez fue tan grande su intensidad, que logro sacarme de ahí y hacerme volver al prado.

En ese momento volví a escuchar la voz de toda mi familia, pero ya no eran murmullos lastimeros como hasta hacia un rato, sus voces tenían un matiz de alivio y alegría, era algo confuso eso de escuchar voces ¿así era como se sentía Edward con su don?, de repente de entre todas esas voces sobresalió una, la voz de mi ángel _"¡Bella, mi Bella…... Gracias por volver, por resistir, por no dejarte vencer….. te prometo que esto acabara pronto….. TE AMO!"_. Escucharlo hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría, me emocione al recordar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que me derretía, y casi podía sentir que tomaba mi mano con la suya, mientras que me acariciaba el rostro con la otra transmitiéndome, por irónico que pareciera, un calor que me embriagaba.

Casi sin que pudiera notarlo estaba sonriendo y casualmente la paz que anteriormente sentí estando en la luz volvió a inundarme, entonces me senté en el centro del prado y comencé a recordar cada momento que atesoraba en compañía de mis seres queridos. Pude verme con en Phoenix con mama e incluso con Phil y después en Forks con Charlie, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Eric e incluso con Lauren; luego me vi en la Push con mis amigos los licántropos, recordé con añoranza los momentos que disfrute con Jacob sacando a flote la parte temeraria que existía dentro de mi, no pude evitar suspirar al pensar en mi dulce amigo Jake quien había sido mi refugio en esos días tan dolorosos y a quien le había pagado rompiéndole el corazón.

Por ultimo me vi con ellos, con la familia que me había recibido como a un miembro mas de ellos, aquellos que me defenderían de lo que fuera, LOS CULLEN, empecé a visualizar a cada uno de ellos: Carlisle y Esme, que siempre habían sido muy buenos conmigo y me veían como a una hija; Alice, mi gran amiga y confidente, además de mi asesora personal de imagen; Jasper, quien a pesar de no acercarse mucho a mi, y menos después del accidente de mi cumpleaños, sabia que me apreciaba, sus emociones eran fáciles de percibir; Emmet, tan alegre y optimista, siempre embromándome y haciendo apuestas con Jasper a costa mía, pero aun así uno de los que mas me demostraba su cariño; y Rosalie… bueno Rosalie era tan…… ella, a pasar de que aun sentía un poco de hostilidad de su parte, después de aquella noche en que me contó su historia, supe que no me rechazaba del todo, aunque aun seguía renuente a mi conversión

Y claro, al centro de ellos, sonriendo como solo lo hacia para mi, estaba mi dios griego, aquel ser tan perfecto que aun no lograba entender como pudo fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como yo, estar a su lado era el mismísimo paraíso en la tierra, era mi pedazo de cielo personal, estaba segura de que había hecho la elección correcta al decidir quedarme, pese a lo que mi abuela me había dicho, yo iba a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para despertar, tenia que hacerlo tenia que casarme con Edward y ser feliz a su lado.

Mire de nuevo hacia aquella luz que aun no se apagaba del todo, pero no me importaba que tan trayente fuera, esta vez no iría hacia ella, así fuese el mismísimo Dios quien viniera a buscarme, entonces escuche un sonido maravilloso, sabia que no era un coro de ángeles, porque ni siquiera ellos podrían igualar tan hermosa melodía, la voz de Edward cantaba mi nana y la concluía diciéndome suavemente _"TE AMO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"_, la alegría lleno de nuevo todo mi ser, pero de repente todo a mi alrededor comenzó a nublarse, sentí algo de miedo al no saber que pasaba, veía claramente como todo iba desapareciendo a mi alrededor, vi como se apagaba aquella luz que se suponía debí seguir, y después como iba desapareciendo todo en el prado, árboles, flores, todo…… sentí como un frío recorría todo mi cuerpo, después todo se puso negro y nuevamente caí en la inconciencia……

* * *

**EDWARD **

Sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo mientras mi padre intentaba, sin ningún resultado, salvar la vida de Bella, me encontraba desesperado ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para no convertirla antes? Sabia que eso es lo que ella quería, pero yo me negaba a hacerlo y cuando por fin tome una decisión ya era demasiado tarde, no me lo perdonaría, jamás podría perdonarme el hecho de que mi mas preciado tesoro muriera por mi indecisión.

- ¡Pronto, suban la carga, un último intento, tiene que despertar! – escuche decir a Carlisle

Entonces vi como volvían a mandar otra corriente eléctrica al corazón de Bella y un par de segundos mas tarde el monitor comenzó a marcar que su corazón volvía a latir lentamente, haciendo que mi alma, si es que la tenia, volviera a mi cuerpo

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamo Reneé, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, Charlie solo se limito a abrazarla con fuerza mostrando claramente que el también sentía un gran alivio, al igual que todos en ese lugar

Los rostros de Alice y Esme también se mostraban alentados, vi como mi hermana cerraba los ojos, tal vez averiguando si su antigua visión había cambiado, pero solo atino a sacudir la cabeza de forma negativa mientras se volvía a abrazar a nuestra madre, no era necesario entrar a su mente para saber que la visión no había cambiado en nada. Mientras tanto Carlisle seguía revisando los signos vitales de Bella, una vez que término y los doctores y enfermeras que lo habían auxiliado se marcharon de la habitación se acerco a nosotros.

- Hemos logrado estabilizarla por el momento, pero para serles honesto no debemos tener muchas esperanzas, esta cada vez mas débil, y es muy poco probable que resista si se presenta otro infarto – Carlisle trataba de sonar tranquilo aunque yo sabia que estaba muy lejos de estarlo

- Dr. Cullen…. – esta vez fue Charlie quien hablo – entonces usted cree que…. – la frase se quedo en el aire, el solo hecho de pensar en la muerte de Bella era demasiado doloroso para todos

- Quisiera decirle lo contrario Charlie…… pero es mejor que estemos preparados – después de decir esto mi padre se volteo hacia nosotros – Edward, creo que será mejor que dejemos solos a los padres de Bella con ella por un momento

- Claro, solo dame un segundo por favor – entonces me acerque a Bella y tome una de sus manos mientras me acercaba a su oído para decirle – ¡Bella, mi Bella….. Gracias por volver, por resistir, por no dejarte vencer….. te prometo que esto acabara pronto….. TE AMO! – entonces son mi otra mano roce su mejilla y le di un suave beso en la frente antes de salir

Mi familia y yo salimos de la habitación de Bella y nos dirigimos al consultorio de Carlisle, antes de entrar él le pidió a Jennifer, su secretaria, que no le molestara a menos que surgiera una emergencia con Bella, ella asintió sabiendo el momento tan difícil por el que atravesábamos todos; una vez ahí adentro nos encontramos con el resto de mis hermanos, Jasper trataba de mandarnos olas de tranquilidad pero le era imposible, él estaba tan preocupado como nosotros, entonces Alice en un ataque de ira, que no era precisamente algo que la caracterizara, tomo un florero y lo azotó contra la pared antes de dirigirse a mi

- ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA EDWARD ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAS PARA TRANSFORMARLA¿Qué no te das cuenta que pudo no reaccionar?

- Alice…

- ¡¡¡¡Alice nada!!!!! – parecía mas exasperada cada vez y no era para menos – esta vez Carlisle pudo hacerla volver pero lo escuchaste, no es probable que resista a otro infarto

- Alice…. – la tome por los hombros para obligarla a escucharme, pero no lo hacia y volvió a interrumpirme

- ¿Y tú dices amarla¿Cómo demonios puedes amarla y permitir que muera? – sabia que estaba descargando toda su frustración en mí, sin embargo ese comentario realmente fue doloroso - ¿sabes algo? Me importa un comino tu decisión, Bella es como mi hermana y si tú no la transformas entonces ¡¡lo haré yo!!

Hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó de mí, para encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes de que diera un paso más Jasper ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila Alice – decía mientras intentaba transmitirle paz

- Es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? – fue hasta ese momento que Carlisle hablo

- Tienes que tranquilizarte Alice, y tu no vas a transformar a Bella

- Pero esta muriendo y ella es lo que querría, lo ha querido desde que se enamoro Edward

- Si pero también ha querido que sea él quien la transforme y así es como se hará

- Entonces ¿lo hará? – una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en su rostro, al igual que en el de toda mi familia

- Si Alice, me lo estaba informando cuando ocurrió el infarto – mi hermana cerro entonces sus ojos intentando alivianar lo que sucedería

- Pero, si Edward ya lo decidió, entonces por que aun no cambian mis visiones

- ¿has cambiado de opinión Edward? – esta vez fue Emmet quien habló

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Ahora menos que nunca – respondí alarmado, en ese momento volví a angustiarme¿será que acaso las cosas no resultarían bien?

- Alice querida – dijo Esme maternalmente - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves?

- Bueno…. Primero vi a Carlisle intentando en vano revivir a Bella en una escena muy parecida a la que acabamos de vivir…. Pero ahora, veo el funeral de Bella, la veo a ella en la caja y a Edward a su lado, veo a Reneé llorando abrazada a su esposo y a Charlie devastado en un sillón con Billy y Jacob – me quede petrificado al ver esa escena en su mente, pero entonces Carlisle pareció ¿sonreír?

- No hay nada malo en tu visón Alice – cuando dijo eso, todos volteamos a mirarle con la duda reflejada en nuestros rostros

- No me miren así¿acaso no han pensado que tenemos que simular el funeral de Bella? – realmente ese era un punto que no habíamos tomado en cuenta

- ¿No pretenderán que Edward convierta a Bella y la haga a desaparecer, verdad? La coartada de la universidad era para que su familia no sufriera su ausencia y talvez una vez que ella lograra dominarse pudiera visitarlos de nuevo, pero las circunstancias lo cambian todo, si Bella despierta ya transformada su primera reacción será la de alimentarse y podría atacarlos, eso sin contar que su familia querría llevársela con ellos

- Creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Esme, entonces Carlisle continuó

- Se que será doloroso para su familia pero es lo mejor, de todos modos si no la convierte Edward, pasaran por el mismo sufrimiento

- Pero ¿que creen que pensara Bella? – la voz de Rosalie nos tomo por sorpresa, el tema de la transformación de Bella no era exactamente su preferido – pienso que a ella le hubiera gustado despedirse de su familia, verlos por ultima vez antes de…. – en ese momento comprendí que no hablaba solo de Bella

- Lo sabemos Rosalie, solo que esta vez no hay opción, al igual que no la tuvimos ninguno de nosotros – Carlisle hablaba con su acostumbrada tranquilidad

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – me atreví a preguntar

- Bueno, la deje sola con sus padres precisamente para que tengan oportunidad de despedirse de ella, tenemos que actuar rápido porque no se cuanto tiempo mas resista, Edward si estas dispuesto a convertirla tienes que hacerlo ya, o si prefieres que yo lo haga….

- ¡¡NO!! Lo haré yo, es lo que ella quiere

- De acuerdo, en unos momentos mas iras a su habitación y la morderás, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo – le agradecí con la mirada – al instante su cuerpo reaccionara a la ponzoña y yo desconectare el monitor para que parezca que esta vez murió en realidad, pero la dejaremos conectada un rato mas solo para estar seguros, después daremos la noticia a sus padres y organizaremos el funeral esta misma noche

- Espera¿Cómo haremos para simular su funeral? Todos querrán ver el cuerpo

- Y lo harán, el tiempo que este conectada mientras se organiza todo será suficiente para que su cuerpo se adapte a la ponzoña y entonces podamos desconectarla

- ¡¡¡¡ NOOO!!!!!!! ME NIEGO A METERLA EN UNA CAJA PARA MUERTOS – gruñí, no soportaba esa idea, tan solo de imaginarla tan frágil en ese sitio era demasiado doloroso

- Es necesario Edward, entiéndelo no hay otra forma

- ¿pero y los dolores de la conversión?, podrán ver cuando su cuerpo se contraiga causa del mismo – preguntó Esme

- Ya he hablado eso con Edward, debido a su estado ella no sufrirá tales dolores, para ella será como haberse dormido siendo humana y despertar siendo vampiresa

- ¡¡¡ Genial !!! Eso quiere decir que tiene un punto a su favor, y ella que decía que no tenia suerte – hasta en esos momentos Emmet no podía ocultar su entusiasmo

- Si eso es bueno para ella, y eso nos ayudara a poder "velarla", solo que tendremos que convencer a sus padres de que sea algo rápido, una parte de su cuerpo ya esta muerta y eso puede hacer que el tiempo que dure menos, habrá que hacer el sepelio mañana a primera hora – las palabras de Carlisle retumbaron en mis oídos.

- ¡¡¡¡ESO JAMAS!!!! – dije lanzando un gruñido, renuentemente podría aceptar que se le velara, era cierto había que cubrir ciertas apariencias pero de ahí a que la enterraran, estaban muy equivocados si crían que lo iba a permitir

- Tranquilo Edward, nadie va a enterrar a Bella – de nuevo la duda nos inundo a todos – por lo general cuando trasladan el cuerpo al panteón cierran la caja y ya no es abierta mas, puedes pedir que te dejen a solas con ella antes de que trasladen el féretro, con la excusa de despedirte de ella y entonces aprovecharas para sacar el cuerpo de ahí

- Creo que estas dejando dos cabos sueltos Carlisle- dijo Alice – primero, cuando carguen la caja, notaran que es mas liviana y segundo ¿no seria un poco extraño que el prometido de Bella no este presente mientras la entierran para darle su "ultimo adiós"

- Mmmm, tienes razón Alice, no lo había pensado – reflexiono un rato y luego agrego – bueno en cuanto a lo primero, podemos cambiar su cuerpo por alguno de los que esta en la morgue y que irán directo a la fosa común, solo es cuestión de encontrar uno de acorde al peso de Bella y como la caja permanecerá cerrada, así que nadie notaria el cambio y en cuanto a lo segundo…… - pude leer en su mente lo que estaba planeando

- ¡¡¡Ni lo pienses¿Qué tal si se presenta algún problema? No pienso dejarla sola, ese es el motivo por el que esta aquí, por que la deje irse sola – baje mi rostro cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, en ese momento Esme me abrazo consoladoramente y pude sentir que me tranquilizaba un poco gracias al don de Jasper.

- No va a estar sola, yo me quedare con ella – sorpresivamente las palabras de Rosalie rompieron el silencio

- ¿Cómo?

- Piénsalo bien, es verdad que seria muy extraño que tu, Alice Carlisle o Esme no estén durante el "sepelio" , pero aparentemente Emmet, Jasper y yo no estamos en Forks así que nadie se extrañaría de nuestra ausencia – sabia que tenia razón, pero aun así me sorprendía que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudar

- Eso es verdad hermano – intervino Emmet – se supone que pediríamos permiso para estar aquí en tu boda, pero bien se pudo dar el caso de que nos avisaras que permaneciéramos allá hasta que las cosas se solucionaran, y hemos tenido cuidado de que nadie nos vea cuando venimos al hospital.

- Piénsalo Edward – esta vez habló Jasper – nosotros podemos ayudarte con el cambio de cuerpo y cuidaríamos de Bella, después de todo solo estarás alejado de ella un par de horas

Muchas gracias a todos – sonreí y los mire con verdadero agradecimiento – Ustedes saben lo importante que es Bella para mi

- Claro que lo sabemos, también lo es para nosotros, por eso queremos que sean felices juntos – agrego Rosalie, todos la miramos extrañados ante su comentario

- No me miren así – se defendió – se que todos piensan que yo no acepto a Bella, pero en realidad lo que me molestaba era su elección, porque lo hacia con toda una vida por delante, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y yo se que tu no podrías vivir sin ella – se acerco a mi y me abrazó yo correspondí al abrazo, realmente era extraño presenciar esa parte de Rosalie

- Edward…. – me llamo Carlisle – creo que ya es hora, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo – me despedí de familia, los cuales me desearon la mejor de las suertes y me dirigí junto con mi padre a la habitación de Bella

Cuando entramos encontramos los padres de mi novia a su lado, se veían bastante desconsolados, Reneé estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Bella mientras tomaba una de sus manos, mientras que Charlie estaba parado al lado contrario acariciando su cabello, por un momento me sentí culpable, iba a arrebatarles a su hija, sabia que era egoísta y que no merecía tomar la vida de ese ángel que yacía en la cama, pero, tal y como había dicho Rosalie, esta vez era diferente, esta vez tenia que tomar su vida para salvarla de la muerte.

Cuando los padres de Bella me vieron entrar se pusieron de pie para dirigirse hacia mí, sus rostros se veían tan cansados y podía jurar que sus ojeras eran casi iguales a las de nosotros, Charlie fue quien hablo

- Supongo que después de lo de esta mañana querrás estar a solas con ella, volveremos en un rato mas – me dijo con la vista baja y estrecho mi mano,

- Muchas gracias – no podía decirles nada mas, a duras penas podía sostenerles la mirada

Ambos salieron de la habitación y entonces me arrodille al lado de Bella, a pesar de la palidez que le provocaba su estado para mi se veía preciosa, como se lo había dicho alguna vez siempre seria la cosa mas hermosa que hay en mi mundo, parecía dormida y en paz, como todas esas noches en las que vele su sueño, la observe en silencio por un buen rato.

El momento había llegado, era la ultima vez que la veía siendo humana, la ultima vez que sentiría su calidez, una de mis manos acaricio su brazo, para subir por su hombro, su cuello y su rostro sabiendo que no volvería a sentir de nuevo la suavidad de su piel, me incline un poco sobre ella y coloque mi oído en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, que esta vez no latía de manera desenfrenada como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, esta vez sus latidos eran débiles y pausados.

- ¿Estás listo Edward? – la voz de carlisle me saco de mi ensoñación, sabia que no tenia tiempo que perder

- Dame solo un segundo ¿de acuerdo? - el asintió y yo seguí despidiéndome de la humanidad de Bella

Acerque mi nariz a su garganta y disfrute por ultima vez del buqué que me ofrecía el dulce aroma de su sangre, después de esto acerque mis labios a su oído y empecé a cantarle su nana como una especie de despedida, aunque sabia que estaba muy lejos de ser una despedida, era mas bien una promesa de que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, en el sentido literal de la palabra, paradójicamente este era el día en que nos íbamos a casar y en vez de nuestra boda celebraríamos su funeral, aunque la realidad oculta dentro de este hecho encerraba el mismo significado, BELLA SERIA MIA PARA SIEMPRE. Cuando termine de cantarle mire a Carlisle para decirle:

- Ha llegado el momento…… por favor si ves que pierdo el control……

- No te preocupes Edward, no te voy a dejar solo, aunque se que lo lograras, la amas demasiado para lastimarla

Carlisle me explico que no seria necesario morderla las muñecas y los tobillos debido a que debíamos hacer la transformación lo más lenta posible para evitar que ella despertara en pleno funeral, una gran parte de Bella ya estaba muerta y eso podía hacer que la transformación durara menos tiempo.

Después de escuchar todas las indicaciones de mi padre acerque mi rostro al de Bella y le dije al oído "TE AMO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN", para posterormente darle un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirme a su cuello y morderla.

Sentí el sabor de su sangre como el mas embriagador de los néctares, no era la primera vez que la probaba, lo había hecho cuando la salve de James, pero esta vez era una sensación diferente, me permití succionar un poco de ese preciado elixir mientras venia mi mente a la imagen de aquella ultima mañana en que pude verme reflejado en sus ojos, en que la vi sonreír y la ultima vez que la vi sonrojarse después de haber que hicimos el amor.

Antes de permitirme que el monstruo dentro me dominara me separe de Bella y pude ver como su cuerpo se ponía rígido, el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto en ella….

En ese momento las palpitaciones que marcaba el monitor, fueron haciéndose mas pausadas, hasta que este mostró una línea indefinida…… Para todos los humanos ISABELA SWAN HABÍA MUERTO……..

* * *

**Notitas:**

¡¡¡¡Hola mis adoradas vampiresas!!!!

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme un poquitín en actualizar, pero me fui de carnaval con Edward y pues fueron días en los que no pude avanzar nada, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no creen?

Espero que este tercer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, para serles sincera me costo mucho escribirlo, sobre todo la parte donde están tratando de revivir a Bella, no tienen una idea de cómo llore al escribirla (si lo se soy una sentimental),

Les ruego me disculpen una vez mas por dejar este capitulo hasta ahí, se que les había dicho que el fic solo tenia tres capítulos y que este seria el final, pero como pueden ver la musa inspiradora me pegó duro y no podía parar de escribir, por lo que estaba resultando mas largo de lo que pensaba, yo creo que esta vez si lo terminare en el próximo, pero mejor no les prometo nada.

Ahora si pasemos a la parte que mas me gusta, saludos a Rizzy, Camy110, Bonchi, GeliyBelly, Nonblondes, Ady, Giselita, Mikii-Cullen, Anyer, 3rill Cullen, Belen, Pirra, Asuka Ishida y a todas las demás vampiresas que tan amablemente me leen, en verdad no saben lo valiosos que son sus comentarios para mi, Gracias de todo corazón por sus porras, son las que me anima a continuar escribiendo, así que espero sigan enviándome tan amablemente sus comentarios, buenos o malos, solo tienen que pinchar GO

hasta pronto y…… sueñen con Edward

RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	4. El Funeral

**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

**Cap. 4**** EL FUNERAL**

**EDWARD POV**

Era una noche triste y sin vida en Forks, y no es que ese lugar se caracterizara por se la capital de la diversión, sin embargo en esta ocasión todo parecía mas oscuro, el pueblo entero estaba de luto y es que esa noche se llevaba a cabo el funeral de ese hermoso ángel que dos años atrás se había mudado a vivir con su padre, el jefe de policía Swan, ganándose el cariño de muchos con su dulzura e inocencia. Esa noche velábamos a Isabella Swan, mi encantadora Bella.

Recuerdo como unas horas atrás había sido tan dolorosa la decisión de transformarla, como el haber "tomado su vida" se había convertido irónicamente en el momento más dulce y a la vez mas amargo de mi existencia. Después de haberla mordido y saborear ese delicioso néctar que era para mi su sangre, tan embriagador como el mas exquisito de los vinos, tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la acerque a mi en un intento de disfrutar hasta el ultimo segundo de su calidez, realmente parecía carente de vida, aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Me dolía tanto sentir como poco a poco la tibieza de su piel se iba perdiendo, tomando la temperatura propia de nuestra especie y eso me lleno de temor, pensar en Bella, en mi dulce ángel como uno de nosotros, como un despreciable monstruo sin alma condenado a vivir en las tinieblas. Sabía que era necesario para salvarla de morir, que era lo que necesitaba para poder estar con ella por toda la eternidad y disfrutar de nuestra existencia juntos, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella había nacido para llenar con su alegría esta existencia tan vacía y solitaria a la que estaba condenado.

En ese momento comprendí a Carlisle cuando transformó a Esme para convertirla en su compañera, entendí la necesidad de Rosalie cuando le pidió a nuestro padre que salvara a Emmet para que estuviera a su lado, recuerdo que en aquel momento llegue a juzgarlos por negarles la oportunidad de alcanzar a el cielo a esas dos personas, solo por anhelar su compañía, y en aquel instante me prometí que yo jamás haría lo mismo, que preferiría estar solo antes de condenar el alma de alguien y sin embargo era lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de entregar el alma de Bella al mismísimo infierno con tal de retenerla a mi lado.

Por un momento pensé en volver a su cuello y succionar la ponzoña, dejar que mi ángel muriera en paz y alcanzara la Gloria Divina, pero como alguna vez le dije a Bella "soy demasiado egoísta para hacer lo correcto", era mas la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado, que el dolor que me provocaba su condena.

Observe con detenimiento el rostro de mi amada y pude observar que estaba mas pálido de lo habitual, sabia que jamás volvería a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos chocolate, esos ojos que me decían todo lo que no podía leer en su mente, y que cuando se llenaban de lagrimas parecían nadar en el mas claro de los océanos, no es que me gustara que Bella llorara, pero limpiar sus lagrimas ya sea con mis manos o con mis labios y consolarla mientras lo hacia, era una de las cosas que mas amaba y que mas iba a extrañar.

- Creo que llego el momento de hablar con sus padres – escuche decir a Carlisle antes de salir de la habitación

Yo solo logre asentir levemente y en ese momento no pude evitar el dolor que me provoco pensar en lo que sentirían ellos al encontrar a su hija sin vida, y me sentí aun más despreciable de ser el causante de ello.

Sin dudarlo estreche mas su cuerpo al mío con sumo cuidado, pues ahora me parecía aun mas frágil de lo que siempre había sido, en esa posición me encontraron Reneé y Charlie cuando entraron a la habitación, después de que Carlisle les diera la terrible noticia del deceso de su hija.

A regañadientes me separe de mi amor para permitirles a sus padres un momento con ella, era una escena desgarradora, Reneé se aferraba al cuerpo "sin vida" de su hija, mientras que Charlie se sentaba al lado de Bella en la cama y acariciaba su cabello con ternura, tenia la mirada fija en la nada mientras que gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; en alguna ocasión ella había comentado que su padre no era expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero en este caso era distinto ¡ellos acababan de perder a su propia hija!

A pesar del dolor una parte de mi, esa parte egoísta que salía a flote en todos los aspectos relacionados con Bella, se conforto al saber que en un par de días mas ella despertaría para estar siempre a mi lado; no pude evitar sentirme despreciable ante el hecho de haberles arrebatado aquel hermoso tesoro que yacía en la cama _"sabes que no había otra solución"_ escuche la voz de Jasper, supuse que al estar tan cerca pudo percibir mis emociones, y acto seguido una sensación de paz inundo el cuarto, supuse que lo hizo mas por los padres de Bella que por mi.

Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para el funeral que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, Alice fue la encargada de avisar a todos los amigos de Bella y de acompañar a sus padres a casa de Charlie para que pudieran descansar un rato.

Como todos esperaban, yo me negué rotundamente a separarme un solo instante de Bella, permanecí a su lado todo el tiempo, me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que debido a las condiciones en las que la había trasformado, no mostrara signo alguno de dolor, y no es que quisiera que sufriera, pero no podía saber si la ponzoña estaba surgiendo efecto, o simplemente ella no despertaría, Carlisle me había dicho que no me preocupara, que después de morderla era imposible que no se llevara a cabo la transformación, pero Alice aun no tenia alguna visión donde ella despertara, simplemente parecía que sus visiones estaban bloqueadas.

Después de unas horas llego el momento en que teníamos que transportar el cuerpo de Bella a la funeraria, Rosalie se había encargado de arreglarla y que luciera hermosa – como si lo necesitara, la belleza de Bella siempre había sido algo de lo mas natural – yo mismo la coloque en el féretro cuidando ocultar con su propio cabello la evidencia de mi mordida en su cuello; a pesar de saber que solo era una pantomima, y q ella despertaría muy pronto, realmente el dolor de verla en esa pequeña caja fue demasiado fuerte para mi.

- Edward, deben llevársela, nosotros iremos con ella en la carroza – me dijo cariñosamente Esme

- De acuerdo – asentí y entonces me gire para ver a mis hermanos – gracias por todo, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet…

- No te apures Edward, lo que sea por nuestra "hermana" – respondió Emmet con una sonrisa y me alegre de ver el modo en que se refería a Bella

- Ahora debes cambiarte – prosiguió Rosalie y acto seguido me entregaba una muda de ropa de color negro, misma que yo me cambien en un par de segundos

- Recuerda que estaré cerca para tratar de calmar a todos – me recordó Jasper, agradecía ese gesto de el hacia los habitantes de Forks, pero también me preocupaba si podrían afectarle tantos sentimientos de tristeza

- No tienes que hacerlo Jazz, podría afectarte demasiado – le dije realmente preocupado

- Claro que no, yo se la realidad de todo y si veo que empieza a afectarme me aferrare a los sentimientos de esperanza tuyos y de Alice

- Bueno en ese caso, supongo que nos veremos temprano

- Si Edward estaremos ahí a primera hora para cambiar el cuerpo y cuidar de Bella en tu lugar – me aseguro Emmet con una calida sonrisa en sus labios

- De acuerdo – me gire para salir pero recordé algo – chicos puedo pedirles un ultimo favor

- Claro Edward lo que quieras – me contesto Rosalie

- Podrían subir el piano a mi habitación, me gustaría tocarle a Bella mientras despierta

- Cuenta con ello – me dijo Emmet y salio abrazado de su esposa, mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos a la carroza

Cuando llegamos a la funeraria me encontré con la escena más emotiva y a la vez maravillosa que pude haber visto en toda mi existencia. Contrario a lo que esperaba, todos los ahí reunidos se encontraban aun fuera de la funeraria esperando la llegada de Bella, pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente, sino que todos estaban acomodados formando una valla que marcaba el camino desde la banqueta hasta la puerta del lugar, y cada uno llevaba una vela blanca en sus manos, era su manera de despedir a la chica tímida que llego sin querer llamar la atención y se convirtió con el paso del tiempo en alguien realmente importante para la mayoría de los habitantes de Forks

Me gire y busque con la mirada a Alice, pensando que, conociéndola como la conozco, había sido obra de ella ¿pero es q acaso ni en estos momentos podía controlarse? _"No me veas a mi, ha sido idea de Ángela"_ me dijo mentalmente cuando por fin tuve contacto visual con ella, entonces mi mirada se desvió hacia Ángela que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Ben la mantenía abrazada en un intento por calmarla.

Después de atravesar la valla de luz y que todos nos siguieran dentro del lugar colocamos a Bella en el lugar que estaba asignado para su cuerpo, poco a poco cada uno de los ahí reunidos se acercaron al féretro para despedirse de ella, estaban ahí a su lado, diciéndole palabras de despedida o simplemente llorando por su muerte, vi a todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros del instituto desfilar frente a ella y después acercarse a mi, a Alice, o a sus padres para darnos el pésame.

"_Pobre Bella, era tan joven"_

"_Ahora el jefe de policía Swan necesitara todo nuestro apoyo"_

"_Tenia toda su vida por delante"_

"_Sus padres deben estar inconsolables"_

Fue doloroso empezar a escuchar los pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes en el lugar

"_Aun recuerdo el primer día que la vi en el instituto"_

"_Pareciera que duerme"_

Sonreí ante ese comentario, no podían estar más cerca de la realidad

"_Realmente la voy a extrañar, era mi mejor amiga"_

"_Y pensar que hoy deberíamos estar festejando su boda con Edward"_

"_No__ quisiera estar en el lugar de Cullen, pobre debe estar deshecho"_

Ese ultimo pensamiento fue el ultimo que estuve dispuesto a escuchar, inmediatamente bloquee todas las voces de mi cabeza en un intento de acallarlas, era demasiado doloroso de por si el hecho de ver Bella en una caja, para todavía agregar el dolor de los demás.

En un intento por distraerme di una mirada por todo el lugar, todos los ahí presentes reflejaban el dolor en sus rostros, Reneé estaba sentada en un sillón abrazada a Phil que trataba inútilmente de consolarla, los chicos del instituto estaban sentados en otro rincón cada uno con sus manos en el rostro o abrazados entre ellos, trataban de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo y recordaban los momentos vividos al lado de Bella, los únicos que faltaban en el grupo eran Ángela y Ben quienes estaban sentados en un sofá muy cerca del féretro.

Ángela, esa chica tímida que había sabido ser una verdadera amiga para Bella, la única que la había comprendido en aquellos días tan dolorosos en que la abandone, la que a pesar de todo siguió brindándole su apoyo y amistad y que paso muchos de sus últimos momentos a su lado, ella estaba inconsolable, se acorrucaba en el pecho de Ben y este la abrazaba protectoramente queriendo ayudarla a aliviar todo su dolor

En otro extremo de la sala se encontraba Charlie acompañado de algunos de sus compañeros de la jefatura y de su entrañable amigo Billy Black... _¡Billy Black! _Hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de la ausencia de alguien que hubiese pensado seria el primero en encontrase ahí, y es que Jacob Black no estaba presente, ni el ninguno de los miembros de su manada, eso me extraño sobremanera, en todo el tiempo en que Bella estuvo hospitalizada no hubo un solo día en el que él no pasara por el hospital a verla, siempre preguntaba su estado de salud y se quedaba un rato en su habitación y ahora ¿Cómo era posible que el no estuviera ahora para despedirse de ella?

Trate de apartar al chucho de mi cabeza y volví a concentrarme en mi ángel que dormía placidamente, verla en ese estado me dolía, me daban ganas de sacarla de esa estúpida caja cuanto antes, llevármela a casa y acomodarla en NUESTRA cama para que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible, quería abrazarla y acunarla como lo hacia cada noche en su habitación mientras velaba su sueño, ansiaba el momento en que despertara a mi lado y me sonriera como solo lo hacia para mi….

"_Así __a final de cuentas terminaste matándola" _un pensamiento lleno de ira me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y pude reconocer a quien pertenecía, reconocería esa "voz" en cualquier lugar como la de la persona menos agradable con la que pudiera encontrarme, una silueta empezó a dejarse ver mientras el lugar se impregnaba de un desagradable aroma a perro, alce la vista para encontrarme con la furiosa mirada de Jacob Black, nos observamos por unos segundos sin ocultar el odio que nos teníamos mutuamente, instantáneamente de mi pecho salio un gruñido _"Edward trata de tranquilizarte, hazlo por Bella"_, escuche decir a Alice e intente calmarme un poco.

Vi como Jacob se acercaba al cuerpo de Bella, no pude evitar tensarme cuando una de sus manos se acerco a su rostro y acaricio una de sus ahora pálidas mejillas, apreté los puños con toda mi fuerza evitando así abalanzarme contra él y apartarlo de MI Bella _"Edward ella era su amiga, el la amaba, solo quiere despedirse, sabes que después de hoy nunca la volverá a ver"_, me dijo mentalmente Carlisle que me observaba atento desde el otro lado del lugar, me masaje el puente de la nariz en un intento por controlarme sin embargo el licántropo volvió al ataque.

"_Esto es por tu culpa sanguijuela ¿lo sabes verdad?" _sabia que estaba herido, que esto no era sino una manera de desahogarse, pero dudaba mucho poder controlarme si seguía atacando de esa manera; sabia que si seguíamos ahí alguno de los dos explotaríamos, ambos estábamos devastados y la ira amenazaba con hacerse presente en nosotros, _"Cuida a Bella"_ le dije a Alice tan bajo y rápido que solo ella pudo entenderlo, lance una mirada furiosa a Jacob antes de pedirle que me siguiera a la parte trasera de la funeraria, una vez fuera lo encare

- Escúchame bien saco de pulgas, lo que le sucedió a Bella fue un accidente y tú lo sabes perfectamente

- ¿A quién quieres engañar?, todo es por tu maldita condición de chupasangres¿acaso crees que soy tan estúpido para tragarme la historia que le han contado a todos? – su voz reflejaba la ira y la impotencia, por un momento lo creí comprenderlo, a diferencia mía, el no tenia la menor idea de que Bella despertaría para vivir eternamente.

- No seas imbécil, acaso crees que yo deseaba la muerte Bella¡por Dios Jacob! YO LA AMO, jamás desee que le ocurriera nada – empecé a subir el tono de voz, esto estaba siendo realmente frustrante

- Y si la amas tanto ¿por qué no fuiste capaz de protegerla?... Ahhh claro ¡el sol! – comentó lleno de sarcasmo antes de continuar – Si no mal recuerdo ese día había sol, por eso Bella condujo sola a casa ¿me equivoco?

- ¡CALLATE!... Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí, recuerda que es a MI NOVIA a la que están velando.

- Si lo se muy bien, y nunca entendí el motivo por el que ella te eligió a ti, no se porque alguien tan dulce como Bella tuvo que preferir a un ser sin alma, a un ser que ha sido el culpable de todas sus desgracias desde su llegada a Forks……. porque estoy seguro que en estos dos años a tu lado, su vida corrió mas peligro que en los 17 años que paso al lado de su madre – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malévola antes de agregar – ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que gracias a ti ha estado a punto de morir varias veces a manos de los de tu especie? Iniciando por ti en el momento en que la conociste

En ese momento no soporte mas, sabia que tenia razón y miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente – Bella siendo atacada por James, Jasper, Laurent, y por ultimo Victoria – me abalancé sobre él tomándolo de las solapas, un fuerte gruñido salio de mi pecho, mientras sentía la furia apoderarse de mi…. el no se quedo atrás, usando toda su fuerza guiada por el odio me empujo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, estaba a punto de entrar en fase, entonces apreté mis puños en un intento de calmarme, lo ultimo que necesitaba era convertir la despedida de Bella al mundo de los humanos en una lucha entre vampiros y licántropos

- Mira "perro", te odio tanto como tu a mi, y con gusto acabaría contigo, pero necesito volver al lado de Bella, así que ¿Qué te parece si nos enfrentamos en otra ocasión?

- Jajajaja – el imbécil lanzo una carcajada antes de volver al ataque – así q ahora te preocupa no dejar sola a Bella, pero no pensaste eso antes verdad, cuando la abandonaste en el bosque, cuando ella tuvo que arriesgar su vida infinidad de veces con el único propósito de escuchar tu voz, cuando tuve que ayudarla a salir de esa depresión que estaba acabando con ella – cada palabra la iba acompañado de imágenes de Bella en esos oscuros meses en los que nos separamos, después volvió a sonreír con suficiencia – claro que eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo, gracias a tu partida es que pude gozar de muchos momentos en su compañía, tu la dejaste en mis brazos y gracias a ti pude sentir el sabor de sus besos – sabia que me estaba provocando pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego, así q yo también ataque

- Lo se, fue un error mío, y un momento de confusión de Bella, pero a final de cuentas ella supo que es lo que quería, decidió con quien estar y se que a pesar de todos tus intentos por manipularla, su corazón siempre fue mío – mi rival frunció el ceño y lanzo un bufido antes de atacar

- Lo se, ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma por ti, y esa decisión fue la que le costo la vida, porque si ella me hubiera elegido a mi, yo no hubiera tenido que quedarme en casa escondido del sol y ella no hubiera tenido que volver sola a casa, yo hubiera evitado que tuviera el accidente o en caso contrario la hubiera protegido con mi cuerpo antes de que ella sufriera alguna herida mortal¡LA HUBIERA SALVADO COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE SALTO DEL ACANTILADO!

Después de esas palabras ya no supe de mi, en un segundo la ira me enardeció de tal forma, que solo pude reaccionar guiado con deseo de acabar con ese estúpido saco de pulgas y hacerlo sufrir…… guié mi puño hacia su rostro acompañado con gruñidos de advertencia, el monstruo que vive en mi se regocijo al darle rienda suelta a los instintos, solo deseaba verle morir, acabar con su patética existencia y así borrar sus momentos junto a MI Bella….

¡Bella!... ella estaba dentro sola y yo debía estar a su lado, me prometí que no me separaría de su lado ni un solo momento y de nuevo ese imbécil me había hecho romper mi promesa como en aquel baile de clausura…… me distraje pensando en ella, lo cual Jacob aprovecho para hacerme caer con un golpe seco

- Te odio Cullen no solo acabaste con la vida de Bella, también acabaste con la mía, y te aseguro que no te alcanzara la eternidad para arrepentirte

Estaba a punto de levantarme para responder cuando sentí una mano apoyarme sobre mi hombro a la vez que una ola de calma invadía el ambiente

- ¡MALDICION JASPER DEJA DE HACER ESO! – le grite a mi hermano molesto por interrumpir mi pelea

- NO Edward, tienes que calmarte – me refuto, me gire a mi adversario y observe como Sam Uley intentaba detenerlo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!!! – escuche la voz imponente del jefe de policía Swan, proveniente de la puerta del lugar, voltee a mirarle y pude ver que venia acompañado de Billy y Carlisle - ¿Cómo pueden estar peleando en un momento como este?

- Yo…… lo siento mucho Charlie – dije realmente apenado, él tenia razón, me había dejado llevar por la ira del momento, Carlisle se acerco a mi para reconfortarme, mientras Billy hacia lo propio con su hijo

- Muchachos, se que las cosas entre ustedes nunca han estado bien, se que siempre lucharon por el amor de Bella y créanme que eso es muy halagador para cualquier padre, pero también se que eso la lastimaba sobremanera, ella se sentía inmensamente mal cada vez que tenia que escoger entre el amor que sentía por uno y el cariño que sentía por el otro – a pesar de la seguridad con la que hablaba Charlie, se podía sentir el dolor en cada una de sus palabras – ella los amaba a los dos, a cada uno a su manera y al final hizo su elección, decidió con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, y fue lo que hizo, aunque no de la manera que todos hubiésemos deseado, así que por favor les pido¡No!... Mejor dicho LES EXIJO que al menos por esta noche dejen de pelear, se que esto es tan duro para ustedes como para cualquiera de nosotros, pero si en verdad amaban a Bella respeten su memoria y dejen de hacer ese tipo de estupideces que tato le desagradaban¿Cómo es posible que en lugar de aprovechar estas ultimas horas que la tendremos con nosotros velándola, acompañándola, despidiéndose de ella, se la pasen aquí peleando como unos salvajes por algo que no tiene remedio?

- Charlie…. – intento hablar Jacob pero fue interrumpido

- No digas nada, ahora solo decidan, si quieren acompañar a Bella en su ultima noche a nuestro lado, se van a comportar como es debido…….. pero si no se sienten capaces de controlar sus impulsos entonces lo voy a sentir mucho pero tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

- No te preocupes Charlie, esto no se repetirá – le conteste realmente arrepentido ¿Cómo había yo podido separarme de Bella para hacer caso a las agresiones del chucho? – ahora si me permites quiero regresar a su lado

- De acuerdo Edward es lo mejor – _"vamos muchacho se que estas desecho, que realmente la amabas y que es mas frustrante para ti que esta debió haber sido la mejor noche de tu vida, y sin embargo este maldito accidente vino a cambiar todo"_, escuche su pensamiento y no pude evitar que el dolor regresara a mi, entonces se volvió hacia Black – Jake ¡vamos muchacho no te sientas mal!, sabes que ella odiaba hacerte sentir así, a ella le encantaba tu alegría, es obvio que no te pido que estés feliz, pero si que estés a su lado, al menos por esta vez intenten unirse por el recuerdo de Bella, eso a ella la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Entre de nuevo al lugar ante la mirada asombrada de muchos, probablemente la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran sobre lo que habría estado pasando afuera - no era un secreto que el licántropo y yo no podíamos estar juntos sin que tuviéramos alguna discusión - sin embargo no me intereso escucharlos, en realidad no tenia ganas de concéntrame en nada mas que no fuera mi "Bela durmiente" sonreí ante esa comparación, recordaba ese cuento de niños y Emmet, que era un fanático de Walt Disney, nos había hecho ver la película con el cientos de veces, así que no pude evitar comparar a Bella en ese momento con la protagonista de la historia, en ese lugar solo 5 "personas" sabíamos que ella solo dormía y despertaría muy pronto para vivir feliz al lado de su "príncipe" aunque yo fuera precisamente eso.

- Edward se puede saber ¿qué rayos paso allá fuera? – me pregunto Alice en cuanto llegue al lado de Bella

- No te preocupes, solo arreglaba diferencias con el chucho, pero ya esta todo arreglado – conteste algo indiferente, lo cual la altero un poco

- ¿Todo arreglado¡por Dios Edward¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si el hubiera entrado en fase y tu no hubieras podido dominar tus instintos?

- Realmente lo siento Alice, es algo en lo que no pensamos, pero no te preocupes te repito que ya todo esta bien

- Pues eso espero, no se que habrás leído en la mente de Jacob que te hizo reaccionar así, pero mas vale que te controles o bloquees sus pensamientos ahora mismo porque viene para acá

- Lo se Alice, tratare de controlarme, después de todo él solo viene a despedirse de ella y merece hacerlo, además Charlie ya se encargo de hacernos entrar en razón

Unos segundos después, Jacob Black llegaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros, _"me permites"_ me pregunto mentalmente a lo que yo solo asentí, entonces se coloco al lado del féretro y tomo la mano de Bella

"_L__a tristeza nos puede guiar por caminos inciertos q nos maneja a su antojo, estoy sumido en un abismo oscuro y frió sin ti"_ los pensamientos de Jacob llegaban a mi mientras observaba a bella para decirle adiós, la observaba con amor, sin embargo esta vez estaba mas tranquilo, no sentía ningún tipo de aversión hacia él, quise bloquear sus pensamientos para darle algo de privacidad, pero algo me lo impedía así que seguí a la escucha:

"_Charlie tiene razón Bella era un ser especial, es un ángel que no merece que nosotros peleemos en nombre de su amor, por que lo único que logramos es manchar su recuerdo"_ sabia que realmente estaba sufriendo y me sentí algo culpable por q no pudiera compartir mi esperanza _"Odio a los chupasangres con toda mi alma, pero para ella Edward era lo que mas amaba en la vida, incluso ahora tiene impregnado su aroma, pero supongo que es normal, desde el accidente, y antes del mismo, el no se ha separado ni un solo instante de ella, el dejar atrás los resentimientos será mi regalo para ti amor"_

- Sanguijuela……. – me hablo con el corazón hecho añicos – la guerra termina aquí, lo hago por ella, porque la amo demasiado y porque a pesar de todo se que tu la amas igual que yo……. y aunque tus ojos no puedan llorar también sufres el infierno de saber que ella ya no estará mas a tu lado

Se acerco a Bella y beso su frente mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba sobre su piel rojiza, una lagrima que se llevaba con ella el pasado, un pasado que compartió con aquella hermosa chica tímida de Forks

- Bella…… mi amor…… donde quiera que estés sabes que mi alma te pertenece

Con estas palabras Jacob Black se despidió de su mejor amiga, su alma gemela, su primer amor……

* * *

**Notitas:**

¡¡¡¡Hola chicas lindas!!!!

Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que en verdad surgieron miles de contratiempos y por mas que quería ponerme a escribir simplemente no podía, tuve unos contratiempos con mi titulación y eso me bloqueo un poco, y después para colmo de males me dio un infección en la garganta que me hizo ponerme fuera de circulación unos días, así que cuando intente retomar el fic me costo muchísimo trabajo agarrar el ritmo, pero bueno gracias a los cuidados de Edward y de Carlisle ya estoy mucho mejor y aquí me tienen

Deseo que la espera haya valido la pena y el capitulo les haya gustado, en verdad que no tienen una idea de lo que me costo escribirlo

Quiero agradecer a Rizzy por su ayuda con una parte de la pelea y la despedida de Jacob a Bella, en serio amix q sin tus ideas no hubiera quedado tan linda

Marvic, espero que la despedida de Jake te haya gustado, va especialmente dedicada a ti.

Muchas gracias a Cindy, Giselita, Pirra, Nonblondes, 3rill Cullen,Ady y Bonchi que amablemente me leen y me han dado tan hermosos comentarios, al igual que a todas aquellas lectoras anonimas que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo

Bueno chicas me despido , ahora si no les digo que el próximo es el ultimo, porque siempre me sorprendo escribiendo mas de lo que planeaba y cuando veo ya tengo que cortar el capitulo jajajaja, les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo antes posible

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos solo pinchen GO y regalenme un rewiew

Hasta pronto y…… sueñen con Edward

RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	5. Despertar a tu lado

**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

**Cáp. 5 Despertar a tu lado**

**EDWARD POV**

Después del incidente con Jacob y de que por el amor que ambos profesamos a Bella hayamos terminado con nuestra guerra personal, el resto del funeral paso sin mas complicaciones. 

Pronto la noche dio paso a un nuevo día y con el llegaba el momento mas doloroso para todos, el sepelio de Bella, poco a poco todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala para dirigirse rumbo al cementerio, justo cuando la sala se vació y solo quedamos sus padres, Jacob y nosotros dentro, les rogué que me permitieran unos minutos a solas con ella para despedirme, pude leer en sus mentes que ellos comprendieron a la perfección mi necesidad – aunque esta fuera completamente diferente a lo que ellos imaginaban – y aceptaron sin poner resistencia.

Una vez que salieron dejando la puerta cerrada para concederme un "ultimo" momento de privacidad a su lado, nos apresuramos hacer el cambio de cuerpos

Mis hermanos entraron por una puerta trasera, Jasper traía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de un muchacho de aproximadamente 13 años, según me entere por Carlisle se trataba de uno de los tantos cuerpos que se encontraban en la morgue y que después de un tiempo en que nadie lo había reclamado iba a ir a parar a la fosa común, saque el cuerpo de mi amada Bella del féretro a la vez que mi hermano colocaba al chico en su lugar, posteriormente Rosalie se encargo de colocar dentro algunas ropas de mi novia para camuflajear el olor y que los licántropos no notaran la diferencia.

Apreté con fuerza a Bella sobre mi pecho y le di un tierno beso en la frente antes de ponerla en brazos de Emmet 

- Emmet estoy poniendo mi vida en tus manos literalmente, por favor cuídala mucho, tu sabes perfectamente que ella es la razón de mi existencia 

- No tienes de que preocuparte Edward – me respondió con una sonrisa – saber perfectamente que cuidaremos muy bien de nuestra hermana, ahora debemos marcharnos antes de que alguien entre 

- Claro, los veré en casa – les devolví la sonrisa y nuevamente besé a Bella antes de susurrar a su oído – Mi amor, esta pesadilla esta por terminar, veras que pronto despertaras y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad tal y como siempre lo has deseado.

- Edward me quedare cerca….

- No es necesario Jasper – le interrumpí – déjalos disfrutar de su dolor, es su momento para despedirla, además como dijo Carlisle no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde en despertar, y es mejor que estés cerca de ella para calmarla si es que despierta antes de que yo regrese

- De acuerdo

Una vez que mis hermanos salieron llevándose consigo a mi ángel, salí de la sala para informarles que podían llevarse ya el cuerpo de "Bella"

El camino al cementerio fue tan silencioso como doloroso, Reneé, Charlie y yo íbamos dentro de la carroza mientras una caravana de autos nos seguía, una vez que llegamos a la entrada del mismo, sacamos el féretro el cual Charlie, Carlisle, Jacob y yo cargamos hasta su última morada.

Entre miradas tristes, lágrimas y corazones destrozados, el ataúd fue descendiendo hasta colocarlo en su destino para después empezar a cubrirlo de tierra mientras el dolor invadía mi alma, aun a sabiendas que no era realmente a Bella a quien estábamos enterrando.

Me preguntaba si ese momento era realmente tan doloroso para todos como lo era para mí, no necesite de leer sus mentes para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa. 

No solo sus familiares y amigos le decían adiós, junto con ellos parte de mi corazón también lo hacia, le decía adiós a su calor, a esos ojos color chocolate y a la dulzura de su sangre cantando para mi.

La mañana también la despedía, el viento corría gélido y brioso como diciendo su nombre y atravesando cada uno de los que lloraban su ausencia, nunca había visto el cielo tan gris, tan fúnebre, como si los rayos de esperanza hubiesen desaparecido. 

Nada seria igual jamás, la dulce Isabella había forjado en cada uno de los presentes un recuerdo que viviría eternamente.

Y ahora yo, junto con aquel ataúd, enterraba cada uno de mis miedos para poder vivir plenamente a su lado... diría adiós al pasado para dar la bienvenida a una eternidad llena de paz y amor al lado de Bella.

El tiempo que duro el sepelio, fueron los momentos mas desesperantes para mi, yo estaba ansioso por ir a casa y volver a lado de mi ángel, una vez que este hubo terminado poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, fue entonces cuando Charlie y Reneé me abordaron para despedirnos, el jefe Swam fue el primero en hablar

­- Muchacho, quiero darte las gracias por todo

- ¿A que se refiere Charlie? – pregunte intrigado

- Por Bella, por amarla de la manera en que lo hiciste, por haberla hecho la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, se que después de ese tiempo en que se separaron yo estuve renuente de su relación, y te pido perdón por ello….

- Charlie no tiene importancia, se que lo hacía por protegerla – le interrumpí

- No déjame terminar, es verdad, tenia miedo de volver a verla sufrir del modo en que lo hizo aquella vez, cuando mi hija no vivía, sobrevivía – inconcientemente me vi inundado de nuevo de esas imágenes del sufrimiento de Bella que tanto me dolían – sin embargo en estos últimos meses me demostraste que estabas dispuesto a todo por ella, me di cuenta de que la amabas tanto como ella a ti, que estaban compenetrados, sabia que lo de ustedes no era solo una ilusión de adolescentes, que era amor puro y verdadero y que a pesar de que su decisión de casarse había sido algo apresurada era un matrimonio predestinado a durar para toda la vida, por que ustedes habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

- Edward – esta vez fue Reneé quien hablo – se que los últimos años de la vida de mi hija, los que compartió contigo, yo no estuve del todo cerca de ella, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que nunca la percibí tan feliz como las ultimas veces q la vi al lado tuyo, Gracias por poner ese brillo en su mirada – cuando termino de hablar se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo, y posteriormente Charlie la imitó.

- Les aseguro que Bella ha sido y será siempre lo mejor que pudo pasarme en toda mi existencia y que jamás, así viva mil años mas, dejare de amarla – no pude haber sido mas sincero, además no era una promesa era una aseveración.

- Hijo…… – volvio a hablar Charlie – espero que por el recuerdo de mi Bells sigas adelante, a ella no le hubiera gustado verte derrumbado. 

- No se preocupen, es ella quien me dará las fuerzas necesarias para continuar

- ¿Cuándo partirás para Alaska?

- No lo se, lo mas seguro es que no vaya este año a la universidad, aunque tampoco creo quedarme mucho tiempo mas en Forks, necesito alejarme un tiempo de aquí hasta que sienta que todo esta en orden

- Te entiendo muchacho, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes, no dudes en pasar a visitarme antes de que partas

- Así lo haré, hasta pronto Charlie – le dije estrechando su mano, y luego me gire hacia la madre de Bella – Reneé, espero volver a verla

- Claro Edward, si alguna vez vas Jacksonville no dudes en visitarme – me pidió con una amable sonrisa que me recordó a la de mi ángel

- Se lo prometo - igualmente tome su mano y di un beso en el dorso de ella como señal de despedida

Después de despedirme de los padres de Bella, volví junto a mi familia para dirigirnos a mi casa. 

- Alice…… ¿has logrado ver algo? – pregunte una vez q abordamos el auto

- No Edward lo siento, durante todo el funeral creí que se debía a la presencia de los licántropos, pero aun ahora no logro verla despertar, de hecho no logro ver nada relacionado con ella – me respondió mi hermana algo frustrada, tal y como siempre lo estaba cuando su don no le mostraba lo que pedía

- Tranquilo Edward – me consoló Esme – ya lo peor ha pasado, veras que a mas tardar mañana ella habrá despertado

- Si no es que antes – secundó Carlisle – recuerda las condiciones en las que se dio su transformación – yo solo atine a asentir, rogando a Dios que el mercedes corriera mas rápido para volver al lado de Bella.

Cuando llegamos a casa corrí como nunca lo había hecho hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, para encontrarme con mi ángel que se encontraba dormida al centro de nuestra cama.

- Gracias por cuidarla – me dirigí a mis hermanos con una sonrisa sincera

- Bueno Edward será mejor que bajemos, supongo que querrás estar a solas con ella, llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa – escuche decir a Rosalie antes de que abandonaran todos la habitación.

Una vez que ellos salieron me senté a lado de Bella para contemplarla, dulcemente pase mi mano por su rostro como deseaba hacerlo desde el momento en que me separe de ella por la mañana y note que su temperatura se igualaba cada vez mas a la mía, aparte un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro tal como lo hacia cuando era humana y después con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible roce mis labios sobre los suyos.

Después de permanecer un rato más a su lado, me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar para ella.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba sumida en una especie de inconciencia, tenia la necesidad de abrir los ojos y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, de repente hasta mis oídos llegaron las notas de una hermosa melodía e inmediatamente mi mente empezó a recordar 

_— ¿Claro de luna?_

_— ¿Conoces a Debussy? _

_—No mucho …... Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos._

_—También es uno de mis favoritos._

Sonreí internamente, esa voz aterciopelada la conocía perfectamente, era mi remanso de paz, la melodía de Debussy termino y entonces las notas del piano me regalaron otra bellísima interpretación.

_— ¿Te gusta?_

_— ¿Tú has escrito esto? _

_—Si……Es la favorita de Esme._

De pronto la música comenzó a cambiar y como si de una especie de "Deja vu" de tratase, el ambiente se lleno de la mas HERMOSA melodía que alguna vez pude haber escuchado.

_—Tú inspiraste ésta…….._

El recuerdo de esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba acompañado de las dulces notas del piano comenzó a sacarme de mi inconciencia, lentamente comencé abrir los ojos, y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, me impresiono darme que cuenta de que a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver todo a la perfección, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando el piano donde se encontraba la razón de mi existencia tocando con la pasión que caracterizaba cada interpretación que me regalaba, sin embargo esta vez aparte de pasión expresaba otros sentimientos, preocupación…… esperanza…… ¿culpa?

- Edward…... – lo llamé a la vez que intentaba levantarme de la cama pero un pequeño mareo me impidió incorporarme, en menos de un segundo la música ceso y él ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a recostarme de nuevo 

- ¡Bella, mi amor……al fin despertaste! – su voz denotaba una rara mezcla de alivio y alegría¿acaso había dormido mucho tiempo?

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunte bastante intrigada, por mas que intentaba recordar, no lograba aclarar mis ideas

- Cariño ¿qué es lo ultimo q recuerdas?

- Nosotros…. – baje la cabeza avergonzada, fue bastante extraño no sentir el rubor subir a mis mejillas – hicimos el amor – me tomo por la barbilla y me hizo levantar el rostro para mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- ¿Y después?

- Después me quede dormida y…… – de repente caí en la cuenta de que estaba demasiado oscuro por lo que seguramente la noche ya estaría muy avanzada, de súbito me incorpore hasta quedar sentada en la cama – ¡Oh por Dios Edward, Charlie debe estar como loco, tienes q llevarme pronto a casa

- Mi amor escúchame, hay algo de lo q debemos hablar, no tienes q volver a casa de Charlie – me dijo mientras me ataría hacia él en un dulce abrazo y entonces hubo algo que me desconcertó……. Su temperatura

- Edward, me estas asustando, dime qué demonios pasa – estaba empezando a levantar la voz, y lo empuje para intentar soltarme de su abrazo a sabiendas de que seria imposible, pero para mi sorpresa lo conseguí, me puse de pie y en menos de lo que hubiese pensado estaba parada al centro de la habitación, eso me atemorizo aun mas.

- Nena tranquilízate – su voz era aun mas preocupada que antes, en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a mi tomándome de las manos en un intento por calmarme, al parecer lo logro – ¿mejor? – solo asentí y me abrace con fuerza a su ahora no tan frío cuerpo

- ¿P-Por…… qué….por qué ya no estas tan frío como antes?

- Bella¿no recuerdas nada después de que te durmieras? – solo negué con la cabeza, el dio un suspiro profundo antes de darme un tierno beso que mas bien fue un roce de labios - de acuerdo, voy a explicarte lo que paso, pero necesito que estés tranquila y que no me interrumpas hasta que termine

Empezó a narrarme todo lo que había pasado después de que me despertara y me despidiera de él para ir a casa de Ángela, mientras lo hacia a mi mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos del trágico accidente y fue entonces cuando me dijo como Alice le había advertido del mismo y como me encontró a punto de morir, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras me contaba como Carlisle luchaba por mantenerme con vida y la semana de agonía que vivieron todos en el hospital de Forks mientras yo me encontraba luchando por vivir, en ese momento me di cuenta que la conversación que sostuve con mi abuela no había sido un sueño, sino una realidad en la que mi alma a punto de llegar a lo que todos conocen como paraíso, había tomado la decisión de rechazar la gloria eterna a cambio de una "vida" inmortal al lado del amor de mi existencia

- Bella, estabas muy mal, el verte tendida en esa cama mientras tu vida se extinguía a cada momento, fue sin duda la experiencia mas dolorosa que he experimentado, todos teníamos la esperanza de que despertaras y te pusieras bien, yo le pedía a Dios con todas mis fuerzas que te recuperaras, quería volver a perderme en tu mirada y sentir tu calor…… hasta que llego Alice y me dijo que había tenido una visión en la cual tú…. – bajo la mirada y dijo apenas en un susurro – Tú…... no despertabas – pude sentir como su voz se entrecortaba al decir esas palabras – mi amor TE AMO demasiado para permitirme perderte, jamás soportaría un solo segundo sin ti y por eso tuve que tomar una decisión…… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire, aunque no le era necesario, y yo lo aproveche para interrumpirlo a pesar de que él me pidiera lo contrario 

- ¿Tú…… me ……. Transformaste? – en cuanto dije esas palabras sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían mas, a pesar de que eso era imposible debido a mi nueva condición, me deje caer de rodillas en el piso mientras comenzaba a sollozar por primera vez sin lagrimas, era verdad que ser transformada para estar toda la eternidad a su lado había sido mi mas grande anhelo, pero me dolía mucho las circunstancias en las que se había dado la transformación, el se arrodillo a mi lado y me apretó fuertemente contra si mismo

- Si Bella, tenia que actuar rápido, te quedaba cada vez menos tiempo de vida, incluso te habíamos perdido ya, Carlisle logro reanimarte solo el tiempo necesario para que te transformara – no podía verlo a los ojos, pero su voz me transmitió toda la tristeza que sentía.

- ¿Qué…… paso con Charlie y Reneé? – me atreví a preguntar aun con temor a la respuesta 

- Ellos…… te creen muerta Bella –me tomó por los hombros y me alejó un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos – de hecho para todos en Forks tu moriste, tuvimos que fingir tu funeral, el cual por cierto fue hermoso y lleno de demostraciones de afecto por cada uno de tus amigos, y…… esta mañana se llevo a cabo "tu sepelio" – involuntariamente me deje caer para quedar sentada sobre mis piernas, al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a la cabeza y la sacudía en señal de negación.

- Mis padres deben estar desechos…… No pude despedirme de ellos…… los amo tanto y no pude verlos por ultima vez – podía imaginar lo dura que fue la noticia para ellos, es mas sentía que podía ver el rostro de dolor de Charlie y las lagrimas correr sin control por las mejillas de Reneé mientras Phil trataba de consolarla, podía sentir que mis sollozos iban en aumento, Edward me abrazo una vez mas acercándome protectoramente a su pecho.

- PERDONAME mi amor, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por apartarte del lado de tus padres sin darte siquiera la oportunidad de despedirte de ellos, por negarte la entrada al paraíso, por condenar tu alma a la noche eterna con tal de retenerte a mi lado – él también comenzó a sollozar, pude sentir lo doloroso que le fue tomar esa decisión, me incorpore un poco para quedar a su altura y levante mis manos hasta ponerlas al lado de su rostro y hacerlo que me mirara

- Edward…… no quiero que te sientas mal, TE AMO mas que a nada, y aunque no lo creas en mi inconciencia tuve la oportunidad de elegir y elegí quedarme contigo y no me arrepiento, es mas lo volvería hacer pues sin ti el paraíso seria un abismo aterrador

- ¿Cómo podías haberlo decidido? – preguntó bastante confundido

- Estaba en un prado, algo parecido al nuestro, entonces llego mi abuela y me mostró una luz que debía seguir, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero te escuche, te escuche llamarme y no pude seguir adelante, no podía dejarte, tenia que volver a tu lado, era cierto que esa luz era hermosa y me llenaba de paz, pero quiero que sepas que jamás alumbraría mi vida como lo haces tú….. Tú eres el único sol que ilumina mi vida, dices que me condenaste a la noche eterna y sin embargo la única oscuridad que he conocido es la que viví los días que estuviste lejos de mí…….

No pude seguir hablando, pues en ese momento atrapo mi boca con sus labios…… miles de sensaciones nuevas me inundaron, era cierto que ya no necesitaba respirar pero aun así me dejó sin aliento, sentir la calidez de sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos lleno mi cuerpo de descargas eléctricas aun mayores a las que pude sentir siendo humana, esta vez estábamos a la misma temperatura y a pesar de que ahora era tan fría como él, dentro de mi cuerpo corría un calor inexplicable.

Poco a poco su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios hasta encontrarse con la que seria a partir de ahora su eterna compañera, comenzando un baile que rayaba en la sensualidad……. Mis manos que antes se encontraban en su rostro viajaron hasta su nuca atrayéndolo aun más hacia mí para profundizar el beso, mientras que sus manos vagaban por mi espalda iniciando un recorrido a través de la misma.

Sin romper el beso nos dejamos caer sentándonos en el piso al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a mordisquear mis labios……NUNCA, ni siquiera aquella mañana en que hicimos el amor, nos habíamos entregado sin reserva a la pasión, era increíblemente delicioso poder entregarnos a nuestros deseos sin tener que respetar limites…… "No sabes cuanto deseaba poder hacer esto" le escuche decir a mi ángel con voz ronca debido a la pasión, al tiempo que abandonaba mis labios para recorrer con su boca mi cuello y mi pecho arrancándome un sin fin de incontrolables gemidos.

Sus manos se adentraron debajo de mi blusa y sentí mi piel arder al contacto con la suya…… muy lentamente – mas de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado – acaricio mi vientre para luego subir por mis costados llevándose mi blusa consigo al mismo tiempo que me encargaba de despojarlo de su camisa, antes de entregarnos a otro beso lleno de deseo.

Suavemente su cuerpo fue empujando al mío hasta que ambos quedamos recostados sobre la alfombra, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron y las caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad, me parecía tan maravilloso sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía, de nueva cuenta sus labios abandonaron los míos para trazar un camino húmedo a través de mi mentón, cuello y pecho hasta llegar a la orilla del sostén.

- Oh Edward – su nombre escapo de mis labios como un gemido que dejaba entrever toda la pasión que sentía.

- Bella, mi dulce Isabella – me susurró mi DUEÑO al oído antes de atrapar con su boca mi lóbulo. 

Sus manos volvieron a mi vientre y se entretuvieron en el hasta que se encontraron con el botón de mi pantalón preparándose para desabrocharlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando……

- Edward ¿Cómo esta... ¡ OH POR DIOS ! perdonen, perdonen – la voz de Alice se escuchó desde la puerta al mismo tiempo que irrumpía en la habitación sorprendiéndonos y trayéndonos de golpe a la realidad, nos giramos a verla mientras se cubría los ojos y sonreía con esa expresión de duende travieso en su rostro, nos vestimos a una velocidad impresionante y estoy segura que de haberme sido posible sonrojarme habría parecido un tomate.

Edward se incorporo rápidamente ayudándome a levantarme a mí también, me llevo hasta el sofá sentándome en su regazo y entonces le hablo a su hermana.

- De acuerdo Alice, podrías decirnos a que debemos el honor de tu "muy oportuna" llegada. – yo solo pude reír ante su sarcasmo

- En verdad perdonen, no fue mi intención interrumpir su momento, pero es que no lo "vi" – realmente se veía apenada, pero de repente como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza reaccionó - ¡Bella despertaste! – grito mientras corría a abrazarme, cuando se separo de mi se sentó frente a nosotros en el suelo – pero ¿como estas?... bueno después de lo acabo de interrumpir supongo que muy bien – me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa picara

- Si Alice, gracias, desperté hace un……

- ¿Ya despertó Bella! – como un rayo Emmet estaba de pie frente a nosotros y me levantaba de las piernas de Edward mientras me apretaba en un fuerte abrazo – hermanita nos tenias muy preocupados, wow una semana de sueño, espero que hayas aprovechado tu siesta porque fue la ultima que tomaste……

- Emmet déjala en paz, esta bien que ya no necesite respirar pero aun así no tienes porque aplastarla…… Bienvenida Bella – escuche decir a Rosalie y me dedico una sonrisa sincera al mismo tiempo entraba a la habitación con el resto de los Cullen, Emmet me soltó y fue a lado de su esposa para besarla ardientemente

- Ya Rose, no te pongas celosa, solo le daba la bienvenida a nuestra hermanita a su nueva "vida" – le respondió en medio de una sonrisa mientras que Rosalie ponía los ojos en blanco

- Además Rosalie – añadió Jasper desde el quicio de la puerta – no creo que Emmet la pueda dañar mucho, es mas estoy seguro que en estos momentos somos nosotros los que debemos cuidarnos de ella – se acerco para abrazarme, algo que de no ser por mi nueva condición jamás habría hecho antes, una vez q me separo de él preguntó en tono de broma - Si recuerdas que me habías perdonado ya por lo del accidente en tu cumpleaños ¿verdad hermanita?

- Claro Jasper, el pasado quedo atrás – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hija te encuentras bien? – Esme se acerco a mi y me abrazó de modo maternal 

- Yo…… creo que si - respondí dejándome envolver con su ternura

- Bella – me habló esta vez Carlisle – dinos como te sientes ¿tienes algún malestar¿no estas sedienta?

- En realidad no lo había considerado Carlisle, me siento extraña aunque pienso que es normal debido a mi nueva condición, y siento la garganta seca además de un vacío en el estomago

- Si definitivamente estas sedienta – sonrió y luego se dirigió a Edward – hijo creo que lo mejor por ahora es que la lleves a alimentarse¿no querrás que se sienta débil verdad?

- Jajajajaja, claro que no – le escuche responderle a su padre y me tomo de la mano – vamos mi amor hora de alimentarse – me dijo a la vez que se sacaba de la habitación 

- ¿Me llevaras de caza! – pregunte llena de entusiasmo mientras bajamos las escaleras, al fin sabría de que se trataba todo ese asunto de los pumas y los osos pardos

- Mmmm digamos que es una sorpresa – me respondió al mismo tiempo que me deslumbraba con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas que tanto amaba 

Al salir de la casa me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso en los labios con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, al separarnos me miro a los ojos antes de preguntar

- ¿Estas lista?

- Eso…. creo

- Bien vamos 

Me abrazo por la cintura para encaminarnos al bosque, dispuestos a vivir mi primera experiencia como vampiresa……

* * *

**Notitas:**

Se que me odiaran y querrán matarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar y además de todo hacer un capitulo tan pequeño, pero es que en realidad el trabajo me ha absorbido mucho estos últimos días, pero ya no llamen a Los Vulturi aprovechare las vacaciones para tratar de actualizarles lo mas pronto posible.

Al fin despertó Bella chicas, díganme ¿qué les pareció? Espero haber logrado transmitir la confusión de Bella al despertar, así como los sentimientos de ambos en el momento de la verdad

Y bueno la pregunta ahora es…. ¿Por qué creen ustedes que Alice no "vio" lo que estaban haciendo Bella y Edward en su cuarto?

Bueno a partir de este momento comienza la cuenta regresiva y por fin veremos el desenlace de esta historia, espero no aburrirlas y me sigan hasta el final.

Dedico este capitulo a Rizzy y Marvic a quienes agradezco con el corazón que siempre me echan porras y me animan para seguir, además de darme una que otra idea, así como también a Leia Fenix que me daba grandes dotes de inspiración con su fic "Tu sangre, mi sangre" 

De igual manera le doy las gracias a todas aquellas que siguen fielmente el fic: Yvon, Kiria Hathaway Swan, Haize, Ady, Karicatura, Nonblondes, Thenshi of Valhalla, Clara y Giselitaen verdad me da gusto tener nuevas lectoras y que a las que me siguen desde el inicio la historia les siga siendo de su agrado

Y ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos, asi porfis pinchenle al GO y haganmelos saber

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna... y entonces EDWARD cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

**RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**


	6. Amanecer en el prado

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

**Cáp. 5**

**Amanecer En El Prado**

**BELLA POV**

Nos adentramos por el bosque aun abrazados, a cada instante me sorprendía cada vez mas de mi nueva condición, a pesar de ser de noche podía observar claramente el camino por el cual andábamos, tal como él me lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, las penumbras era el lugar ideal para los vampiros y no solo porque tuviéramos que escondernos del sol para no revelar nuestro secreto, sino también porque en la oscuridad de la noche, tal parecía que todo se pintaba de tonalidades mágicas.

Observaba asombrada cada detalle, cada sombra, los sonidos parecían llegar a mi de manera mas intensa, y me maravillaba escuchando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa sincera pintada en su rostro, yo parecía una chiquilla de cinco años que era llevada por primera vez a la feria, de vez en cuando volvía mi rostro hacia el y le sonreía, otras tantas el me regalaba un beso en la frente o rozaba mis labios.

Sabía que en ese momento podríamos ir a velocidad vampírica, pero no lo hacíamos, caminábamos tan despacio como cuando yo aun era humana supongo que me estaba permitiendo apreciar todo el paisaje desde mi nueva perspectiva.

De repente un delicioso aroma golpeo de lleno mis sentidos, era dulce y apetecible, lo mejor que jamás había olido en toda mi vida, sentí una sensación de vació en mi estomago al mismo tiempo que mi garganta se secaba al grado de sentir que empezaba a quemarme, sentí como la ponzoña empezó a correr en mi boca igual que el agua de un río e instintivamente me aparte de Edward para buscar a mi presa.

Corrí un pequeño tramo y entonces lo encontré, ahí amarrado a un árbol se encontraba una apetitosa criatura, escuche los latidos de su corazón y la sangre correr por sus venas, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar y sin siquiera pensarlo deje que mis instintos me poseyeran y me abalancé sobre aquel ciervo que se encontraba frente a mi, una vez que lo inmovilice mi boca busco su yugular y mis colmillos se clavaron en su piel.

Sentí el delicioso sabor de la tibia sangre correr a través de mi garganta, era algo tan exquisito que ni siquiera podía compararse con el mejor de los vinos, poco a poco sentí que el vació en mi estomago se iba llenando a la vez que me llenaba de renovadas energías, mi alimento fue saciando hasta que no quedo una sola gota y fue hasta entonces, cuando observe el cuerpo del pobre animal que había sido victima de mis instintos y de mi sed, que me di cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Rápidamente me gire para buscar a Edward quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol cercano observándome con una expresión de asombro mientras una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, apenada por mi impulsivo comportamiento me puse de pie y le sonreí tímidamente

- Lo siento mucho, no te pregunte si querías – le dije al tiempo que me acercaba a el y me recibía en sus brazos

- No te preocupes, yo fui de caza hace dos días, además ese era solo para ti, es solo…… – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que, por algún motivo que no entendí, soltó una carcajada

- ¡Oye! tampoco es para que te burles de mi ¿no esperaras que lograra dominarme en mi primer cacería?

Le reclame comenzando a enojarme, en ese momento él saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo llevo a mi boca para limpiar la comisura izquierda de mis labios, después de hacerlo me lo mostró solo para que comprobara que estaba manchado de rojo, señal de que se me habían formado "bigotes" similares a los de un niño pequeño después de beber un gran vaso de leche, solo que estos eran rojos. Eso me avergonzó pero a la vez acrecentó mi enojo.

- Genial, ni como vampiro puedo dejar de ser tan increíblemente torpe – dije realmente mas molesta conmigo misma por hacer ese ridículo - trae acá el pañuelo que yo puedo limpiarme sola – e intente arrebatarle la prenda, pero el solo me abrazo y puso un dedo en mis labios

- No……. creo que …….. conozco una mejor forma de ayudarte a hacerlo……..

Su boca se acerco lentamente a la mía y lo que paso a continuación fue una de las cosas mas sensuales que Edward me haya hecho alguna vez……con su lengua recorrió la comisura derecha de mis labios llevándose un rastro de sangre que aun había ahí, después continuo lentamente con el contorno de mi labio superior lanzándome miles de descargas eléctricas "mmmm delicioso" lo escuche decir antes de que lograra atrapar mis labios entre los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión, sin siquiera pensarlo lleve mis manos a su cuello mientras el se aferraba a mi cintura, entonces sentí como en menos de un segundo giraba hasta que mi espalda topo con el tronco del árbol donde antes estaba el recargado y me vi atrapada entre este y su cuerpo, el beso se intensifico aun mas, si es que esto era posible, mientras nuestras manos cobraban vida propia y nos regalaban caricias cargadas de deseo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, en realidad a partir de ese día el tiempo ya no tenia importancia para ninguno de los dos, poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta pasar de la pasión a la ternura y concluir con pequeños besos que Edward me dio por todo el rostro, cuando por fin nos separamos, mi novio me regaló esa sonrisa arrebatadora que tanto encantaba.

- Wow – dije aun tratando de recobrar la respiración, aunque ya no lo necesitara – si querías que me olvidara de mi enojo lo has conseguido – agregue con otra sonrisa

- No te enojes mi amor, te lo juro que no me burlaba de ti, en verdad – me dijo mientras me acomodaba el cabello revuelto, detrás de la oreja - es solo que les dije a mis hermanos que esto pasaría, no se como Alice no lo vio venir – su respuesta me dejo aun mas desconcertada.

. ¿podrías decirme de que demonios hablas Edward?

- Bueno si observas bien a tu presa, o lo que queda de ella, lo entenderás

- Aun intrigada, me voltee hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de mi presa y fue entonces cuando pude divisar que en uno de sus cuernos se encontraba un enorme moño de regalo en color rojo y una nota, tome el trozo de papel en mis manos y empecé a leer

_Hermanita:_

_Este es nuestro regalo de bienvenida a tu nueva vida, esperamos que lo disfrutes, aunque estamos seguros que te va a encantar_

_Con amor tus hermanos_

_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett_

_PD. Yo quería traerte un oso pardo, pero estos aguafiestas pensaron que no podríamos mantenerlo amarrado. Emmett_

Era un detalle hermoso, ahora comprendía lo que me había dicho Edward cuando me hablo de una sorpresa, me la había preparado mi nueva familia, se que de poder hacerlo las lagrimas de emoción se estarían escapando por mis ojos, esa era la señal de aceptación que me daban todos, incluso Rosalie quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que yo fuera una de ellos.

- Oh Edward esto fue muy tierno de su parte y yo arruine la sorpresa por mi impulsividad – le dije realmente apenada, el me sonrió y me tomo de la mano

- Bella, no seas tontita era inevitable – me jalo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo – ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si podías vernos cazar?

- Como olvidarlo

- Bueno pues también recordaras que te dije que no porque nos entregamos a nuestros instintos…...

- Mmm……si

- Creo que ahora que has vivido la experiencia en carne propia podrás comprenderme mejor – me beso la frente y prosiguió – Bella eres una neófita y era tu primera cacería, o bueno imitación de ella, pero aun así era imposible que lograras contenerte, necesitaras de mucho tiempo para poder controlarte

- ¿Cuándo me llevaras a cazar de verdad? – le interrumpí – me refiero a correr tras pumas y osos pardos

- Te prometo que….. – sonrió – si te portas bien la próxima vez que vaya de caza te llevare conmigo – y antes de que pudiera responderle me estaba besando nuevamente, los limites habían quedado atrás, esta era sin duda la parte que mas estaba disfrutando de ser vampiro – Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa – me dijo después de terminar el beso

- Este…… Edward……

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podríamos ir a nuestro prado?

- Lo que ordene mi reina pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Una carrera hasta allá

- ¡¡QUÈ? ESTAS LOCO EDWARD, ME VOY A MATAR!! – estaba realmente sorprendida, una cosa es que hubiera dejado de ser humana y otra muy diferente que hubiera dejado de ser torpe

- Jajajajaja – la sonora risa de mi ángel rompió el silencio una vez mas – Tonta Bella, en primer lugar por si lo olvidaste es imposible que te mates y en segundo lugar ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te dejare caer?

Dicho esto me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo juntos rumbo a nuestro paraíso personal, pude sentir el viento golpear mi cuerpo y una sensación de adrenalina que no se comparaba con nada, ahora podía entender porque Edward disfrutaba tanto correr, era una sensación muy diferente haberlo hecho montada en su espalda y con un enorme miedo a marearme, que hacerlo ahora tomada de su mano, me sentía libre, plena, feliz.

Poco a poco empecé a vislumbrar aquel lugar que había sido testigo de nuestra declaración de amor, donde nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos y decidimos ponerle un alto a las diferencias y luchar por vencer las barreras que nos impedían estar juntos, este lugar al que corríamos a refugiarnos cada vez que necesitábamos apartarnos del mundo que nos rodeaba y donde no existía nada mas que él y yo.

Cuando llegamos nos dejamos caer de rodillas sobre la hierba mientras reíamos como un par de niños pequeños, entonces voltee hacia donde estaba mi amor, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese apasionadamente

- wow Edward – le dije aun con una sonrisa en los labios después de terminar el beso – esto fue definitivamente …… excitante

- ¿Te refieres a la carrera o al beso? – me pregunto sonriendo el también

- Obviamente que a la carrera tonto – dije comenzando a reír mientras podía observar el rostro de desilusión de Edward por mi repentina respuesta que estaba muy lejos de ser lo que quería escuchar, iba a decirle que estaba bromeando cuando un brillo travieso cruzo su mirada.

- Creo que eso se puede arreglar – me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y entonces en ágil movimiento me rodeo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y me besó de una manera que de seguir siendo humana me habría dejado sin aire – ¿decías?

- Que eres un tonto – sonreí – sabes que no hay nada en esta vida que me haga desfallecer como tus besos

- Mucho mejor – me respondió complacido mientras se sentaba recargado en un tronco y me invitaba a acompañarlo.

Me senté en medio de sus piernas recargando mi espalda en su pecho y él me abrazo por la cintura, permanecimos así por un buen rato mas sin decir una sola palabra, solamente disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, de vez en cuando Edward besaba mi cabeza, o recorría mi cuello como intentando aspirar mi aroma, de repente un sentimiento de nostalgia vino a mi y comprendí lo duro que debería ser para Edward la ausencia de todo lo que había quedado en mi vida pasada.

- ¿Lo extrañas verdad? – pregunte de repente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – al parecer no había entendido mi pregunta

- A todo lo que era yo, a mi calor, la suavidad de mi piel, los latidos de mi corazón, mi rubor, mi aroma – no había volteado a verlo, tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte – a…… todo lo que amabas de mi.

- Bella – me tomo suavemente por los hombros y me giro para poder mirarme a los ojos – todo lo que AMO de ti es lo que tengo a mi lado, no te voy a negar que me encantaba sentir tu humanidad, pero eso no fue lo que me enamoro de ti, me enamore de tu suspicacia, de tu dulzura, de tu mirada…….

- Pero mis ojos ya no son los mismos – le interrumpí.

- En eso te equivocas, tal vez ya no tengas ese color chocolate en los que solía perderme, pero tu mirada sigue siendo tan pura y expresiva como la primera vez que te vi, ¿piensas que por qué ya no eres humana ya no te amo igual? – solo baje la mirada – no seas tonta – sonrió y me tomo de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo – escúchame bien Isabella, humana o no yo Te Amo a ti y a todo lo que tú representas, por que aunque la calidez de tu piel me atraía, fue de la calidez de tu alma de la que me enamore y nada me hace mas feliz que saber que ahora te puedo tener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad, además – acerco su rostro a mi cuello para volver a inhalar mi aroma – hueles deliciosamente igual, solo que ahora no debo controlarme para no lanzarme sobre ti.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos y empezó a besarlos con infinita ternura, como si fuera una figurilla de cristal que al menor descuido podría romperse, aunque ya no era necesario, yo sabía que para Edward jamás dejaría de ser la dulce y frágil Bella, aquella a la que debía proteger de todo, incluso de mi misma.

Cuando termino el beso recargo su frente a la mía, y me dijo aun sin soltarme:

- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar esas tonterías, ¿entendiste mi niña? TE AMO y tu eres y serás siempre lo mas importante que hay en mi mundo

Me acurruque en su pecho, y permanecimos así un rato mas hasta que los rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo amanecer, entonces recordé algo que me hizo volver a romper el silencio

- Edward……

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que me perdones – dije sin mas y me miro extrañado

- No entiendo ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

- Bueno…… teníamos un trato que yo rompí…….

- Bella por favor explícate, el que seas un vampiro no ha cambiado en nada el hecho de que no pueda leer tu mente – sabia que estaba empezando a frustrarse, por lo que intente ordenar mis ideas para continuar

- Tu cumpliste tus promesas, ambas, me hiciste el amor aun siendo humana y después me transformaste y sin embargo yo…….

- Espera, se a donde quieres llegar – me interrumpió – en primer lugar si te hice el amor no fue por cumplir con una promesa, sino porque te deseaba y no quise esperar mas, y en segundo lugar, y creo que eso lo aclaramos desde que despertaste, si te transforme fue porque tu vida se te escapaba de las manos y no soportaba la idea de verte morir, así que en ninguno de los dos casos tuvo nada que ver nuestro trato; Bella, mi amor por ti es tan grande que no era necesario que cumplieras con nada para que yo hiciera lo que hice y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo no dudes que seria de la misma manera – me dijo con una determinación que no daba lugar a reclamos

- Pero yo en realidad deseaba casarme contigo y tampoco era por el trato, era por que Te Amo y quiero ser tu esposa

- En ese caso – me tomo de las manos para ayudarme a levantarme junto con el – hay algo que he deseado hacer desde que abriste los ojos – sin soltarme me llevo hasta el centro del prado, los rayos del sol se asomaban cada vez mas empezando a pintar el cielo de color naranja

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunte llena de curiosidad, entonces como lo había hecho anteriormente me tomo de las manos y se arrodillo frente a mi mirándome a los ojos

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas ser la esposa de este pobre inmortal que solo sabe amarte y promete pertenecerte por el resto de la eternidad?

Si la primera vez que me lo pregunto me emocione, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado, ahora no cabía de felicidad, el sol estaba terminando de salir por lo que el amanecer se manifestaba en todo su esplendor, no pude evitar recordar todas la veces que Edward se había referido al crepúsculo como un final, como algo triste, el final un día que moría sin importar lo bueno que hubiera sido, y pensé entonces que este amanecer, que estaba siendo testigo mudo de la renovación de nuestro compromiso, no podía significar otra cosa que el nacimiento de un nuevo día, un día q traía consigo las esperanzas de una nueva vida llena de felicidad que me esperaba al lado de Edward. Sin pensármelo un segundo más le respondí:

- Se que yo no he esperado por ti tanto tiempo como tu lo has hecho por mi, pero también se que de haber tenido que hacerlo tampoco habría dudado un solo segundo en pasar la eternidad junto a ti después de haberte encontrado…… Edward si en mi vida mortal no concebía la idea de separarme de ti, aun cuando tenía el alivio de poder buscar la muerte, dime ¿para qué querría la inmortalidad si no es para estar a tu lado? – sonreí para después agregar - ¡¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA EDWARD!!

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie pero se lo impedí y me arrodille a su lado, solté mis manos de las suyas para ponerlas a ambos lados de su rostro y preguntarle:

- Ahora yo te pregunto a ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Quieres tú casarte con esta…… neófita, torpe, e insegura que solo desea pasar la eternidad a tu lado? – ni siquiera me respondió, coloco una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y me sonrió antes de besarme de esa manera que hacia que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre, cuando termino el beso y por fin pude reaccionar le pregunte – entonces…… ¿eso es un si?

- Claro que si niña tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría negarme a tan hermosa petición? – su risa ilumino el ambiente – ahora…… creo que hay algo que te pertenece

Lo mire intrigada mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una cajita forrada de razo negro, que pude reconocer perfectamente, mis ojos brillaron de emoción cuando la abrió y vi mi hermoso anillo de compromiso dentro ella.

- ¡¡Es mi anillo!! Yo creí que lo había perdido en el accidente

- Claro que no, Carlisle te lo quito cuando te metieron a la sala de operaciones y me lo entrego después, si no te lo había dado antes fue porque no quería que te sintieras presionada, cuando estabas en coma te jure que esperaría el tiempo necesario y así será Bella, tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

Dicho eso tomo mi mano izquierda para volver a colocar el anillo en mi dedo anular, en ese momento el sol ya había salido en su totalidad y se dejaba filtrar un poco por entre las nubes, empezando a desprender pequeños reflejos de la piel de Edward y por la mirada que me lanzó supuse que también de la mía, levante mi mano para observar el anillo que estaba de nuevo en el lugar al que pertenecía y pude comprobar que efectivamente el diamante no era lo único que brillaba.

- ¿Sorprendente verdad? – me pregunto Edward

- Es… estoy…… brillando – fue lo único que alcance a responder realmente asombrada

- Si, y te ves realmente encantadora – me sonrió mi ángel al tiempo que nos sentábamos abrazados sobre la hierba – podemos quedarnos hasta que el sol aparezca, para apreciar como brilla tu piel bajo sus rayos

- ¿Crees que hoy salga el sol?

- Sin duda, hoy será un día soleado…… como ese maravilloso día en que te hice mía por primera vez – esto ultimo me lo dijo al oído con una voz tan seductora que me hizo estremecer – tal y como me estoy muriendo de ganas de volver a hacerlo ahora.

**EDWARD POV**

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar atrape su lóbulo entre mis labios para después de liberarlo aventurarme a vagar en el dulce sabor de la piel de su cuello, en el cual marque un camino de húmedos besos y leves mordiscos, eso era algo que siempre desee hacer con ella y ahora podía darme el lujo de permitírmelo, recorrí su garganta y su mentón mientras lograba arrancarle suspiros que provenían de lo mas profundo de su alma.

En un solo movimiento Bella se giro y yo aproveche para atraerla a mi cuerpo y sentarla sobre mi regazo, mientras ella buscaba mi boca al igual que un sediento que clama por agua en el desierto, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron se fundieron en un beso que fue cargándose de pasión a cada segundo que pasaba, nuestras manos tomaron vida y se deleitaron cuando recorrimos nuestros cuerpos a placer, en un rápido movimiento que duro menos de un segundo, me deshice de su blusa, mientras ella hacia lo propio con mi camisa.

El astro rey comenzaba a situarse cada vez más sobre nosotros descubriéndome por primera vez el brillo de su piel, mostrándome a la criatura más deseable que pude hacer imaginado. Si Bella como humana siempre me pareció hermosa y perfecta ahora los rayos de sol la hacían lucir tan encantadora que la propia Venus tendría envidia de su belleza.

Sin saber como sucedió la despoje del sostén y baje mis labios hasta sus senos los probé con desesperación mientras ella arqueaba su espalda para brindarme un mejor acceso en acto tan sensual que no pude resistir y me aferre a su cintura para pegar su cuerpo al mío y disfrutar del roce de nuestras pieles desnudas mientras nos besábamos sin control.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda empezando a acariciarla y esporádicamente sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel, en algunos momentos ella dirigía sus labios a mi pecho para besarlo y pude sentir el roce de sus pequeños colmillos, fuertes gemidos empezaron a salir de la garganta de ambos, mismos que morían en nuestras propias bocas y en el calor de nuestros besos.

Aquello era una sensación realmente excitante y desenfrenada, esta vez no había ternura, por mi ser corrían una serie de emociones que necesitaba descargar en ella, por un lado estaban el recuerdo de aquella angustiosa semana en el hospital en la cual veía extinguirse la vida de mi amada, lo difícil que me fue el momento en que tuve que transformarla y la agonía de haberla visto postrada en aquel ataúd durante su funeral; pero por otro lado estaba la emoción y felicidad que sentí al verla despertar a esta nueva vida en la que ya nada nos separaría y podría estar a mi lado eternamente.

Deseaba a Bella y la necesitaba con desesperación, ya no habría ningún obstáculo que me frenara, no tendría que preocuparme por controlar mis instintos para no dañarla y podría dar rienda suelta a la pasión que ella siempre había despertado en mí.

Después de un largo rato intercambiando besos y caricias, la levante en mis brazos para recostarla con mucho cuidado sobre la hierba, sabia que ya no debía ser cuidadoso con ella, pero aun así Bella siempre seria para mí un ser frágil como la porcelana, el cual merecía todos mis cuidados y protección.

Una vez que la hube recostado me dirigí a su pantalón para despojarla de el y de su ropa interior, luego me incorpore un momento para poder apreciarla en todo su esplendor y deshacerme de la ropa que aun llevaba puesta, cuando lo hice ella me lanzo una mirada coqueta y yo volví a su lado pero esta vez colocándome sobre su cuerpo, sin poder esperar un segundo mas me ubique en medio de sus piernas y la penetre, mientras ella lanzaba un exquisito gemido de placer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos amándonos, solo se que ambos estábamos en nuestro propio universo en el que no importaba nada mas que nuestro amor, el sol se colocaba a lo alto del cielo volviéndose cómplice de dos cuerpos que brillaban mientras danzaban al ritmo de la seducción.

Al igual que en nuestra primera vez Bella y yo tocamos el cielo juntos, al tiempo que de nuestros labios salían nuestros nombres acompañados de un "Te Amo", después me recosté a su lado y la abrace contra mi pecho, permanecimos así un rato mas hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, ella dibujaba círculos con su dedo sobre mi pecho, mientras que yo besaba paulatinamente la frente de MI MUJER, por que eso es lo que era Bella para mi, la había hecho mi mujer aun siendo humana y mi compromiso para con ella se había renovado al transformarla, es verdad que nada ansiaba mas en este mundo que verla vestida caminar por el pasillo de una iglesia con un hermoso vestido blanco antes de convertirla en mi esposa, pero eso solo seria el broche de oro que sellaría el pacto de amor que nos hicimos desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Edward….. – escuche la dulce voz de mi ángel llamarme

- ¿Dime amor?

- Me has hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra…… TE AMO

- Bella – le bese tiernamente en los labios antes de continuar – desde que llegaste a mi vida hiciste que mi muerto corazón volviera a latir…… Tú también me has hecho muy feliz cielo…….. TE AMO y así será para siempre

Nos fundimos en otro beso e iniciamos una renovada entrega amorosa, pero esta vez más suave y lenta, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos.

Así nos encontró el crepúsculo, pero por primera vez no simbolizo para mi un final, sino que esta vez marcaba el inicio de una vida, o mejor dicho de una eternidad que caminaría tomado de la mano de Bella el único y verdadero amor de mi existencia.

**

* * *

**

Notitas:

¿Qué les pareció chicas?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que en lo personal a mi me encanto.

Como saben todo lo que empieza tiene un final y el de ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE esta a la vuelta de la esquina, de hecho podríamos considerar este como el final de la historia, pero como buen fic de Crepúsculo yo pienso que merece un epilogo ¿ustedes que opinan?

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todas las chicas que me fielmente me siguen leyendo Ang3l4Kullen, erive-noa (un honor que tu primer rewiew haya sido para mi), gaby, 3rill Cullen, Juana, Arsa, Magdalena Black y Kiria mil besos

Y a mis adoradas Creatures of Darkness (Rizzy y Marvic), Leía, Giss y Rosita ya saben que no me cansare de agradecerles por su amistad y por echarme porras en todo momento, este capitulo va para ustedes.

Y ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos asi que porfis pinchenle al GO y haganmelos saber

"_Mi vida era como una noche sin luna... y entonces EDWARD cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro"_

RUBY  
Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	7. Nuestro sueño de amor vuelto realidad

**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

**Epilogo**

**Nuestro sueño de amor vuelto realidad**

**BELLA POV**

- Vamos Bella apúrate, solo nos quedan cuatro horas para arreglarte – gritó Alice desde la habitación, mientras me encontraba dentro del closet parada frente al espejo tan solo cubierta con una bata de baño.

- Un segundo Alice

- Por Dios Isabella ¿Podrías utilizar tu velocidad vampírica para tu "minuto humano"?... – reí ante su sarcasmo, es verdad que había pasado tiempo desde que deje de ser humana, pero se había quedado la costumbre de llamarle así a los momentos que ocupaba para mi arreglo personal – Ya sabes lo frustrante que es para mi no poder "verte", ahora tengo que esperar igual que los demás para poder apreciarte con tu vestido de novia

- Bienvenida a nuestro mundo hermanita – escuché a una sonriente Rosalie que seguramente acababa de entrar a la alcoba.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde mi conversión y por fin llegó el día que Edward y yo – al igual que el resto de la familia – estuvimos esperando desde que aun era humana y que debimos aplazar a causa de aquel accidente que cambió por completo mi existencia.

Tome el negligé, que descansaba sobre una silla para comenzar a ponérmelo al tiempo que todo lo que había vivido desde mi despertar se hacia presente en mi memoria……

_Después de aquel día que pasamos en el prado, permanecimos un par de semanas__ más en la mansión de Forks, a nadie en el pueblo le pareció extraña la decisión de mudarse por parte de los Cullen, después de todo Edward acababa de perder a su prometida precisamente en día en que debió celebrarse su boda y el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos._

_Contrario a lo que imaginé__, no nos dirigimos a Denalí sino a Colville , al parecer Carlisle creyó preferible que lograra acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición antes de presentarme con la familia de Eleazar, aunque Emmett bromeaba todo el tiempo diciendo que la realidad era que sabiendo lo impulsiva que era temían por la seguridad de Tanya._

_Durante todo este tiempo mi nueva familia ha estado muy al pendiente de mi y me han ayudado mucho a adaptarme a mí nueva vida y a controlar mi sed, mi primer cacería real fue toda una aventura, no me extraño en nada que mis queridos hermanos e incluso mi prometido apostaran tratando de adivinar cual seria mi animal preferido, Alice y Rosalie decían que seria el ciervo, Jasper y Emmett obviamente apostaban por el oso pardo, mientras que Edward aseguraba que al igual que a él me encantaría el puma, pero para desilusión de todos ninguno resulto ganador ya que yo preferí la exquisita sangre de la pantera._

- Bella por favor tenemos mucho que hacer – la voz impaciente de mi pequeña hermana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, termine de ajustar todos los lazos del corsé y me cubrí de nuevo con la bata para salir y encontrarme con mis dos impacientes hermanas listas para darme una verdadera sesión de belleza al estilo Cullen.

- De acuerdo chicas me pongo en sus manos – sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi tocador para que Rose comenzara a trabajar con mi cabello, mientras Alice lo hacia con el maquillaje.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en terminar con su labor, pero cuando quise verme al espejo me lo prohibieron argumentando que no me permitirían observarme hasta que estuviera completamente arreglada.

- Por favor, aunque sea un vistazo – les rogué en vano a mis hermanas

- No Bella, si yo tengo que esperar hasta que estés lista para verte, tú también lo harás – me respondió Alice

- Pero ustedes están viendo como estoy quedando en el proceso ¡No es justo!

- Claro que lo es – me atacó ahora Rosalie – además eso arruinaría la sorpresa

- Pero ya saben que yo odio las sorpresas – chillé – por favor, por favor, por favor – rogué poniendo un puchero en mi rostro

- ¡Ah no Isabella! Esa cara de cachorro abandonado funcionará con Edward pero no con nosotras – replicó mi pequeñita hermana

- Creo q mejor llamo a Esme para que nos ayude con tu arreglo – ni bien había terminado de hablar Rosalie, mi madre ya se encontraba entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Lista Bella? – me preguntó al instante que ingresaba – es hora de verificar que tu ajuar este completo

- Esme… ¿Cómo esta Edward?

- Igual o mas nervioso que tú - me sonrió y se giró hacia mis hermanas – bueno mis niñas manos a la obra y no olviden bloquear sus mentes, no queremos arruinarle la sorpresa a Edward

- Ja, como si Bella no pudiera hacerlo por nosotras – ironizó Alice al tiempo que yo le mostraba la lengua

Y es que Alice era el miembro de la familia que se sentía más frustrada con mí poder, el cual consistía en la INMUNIDAD.

Al igual que cuando era humana y podía evitar que los poderes de Edward, Aro o Jane surgieran efecto en mi, ahora mi nueva condición me permitía ser inmune a cualquier tipo de poder, incluso a los de Jasper o los de Alice, ese fue el motivo por el que nunca me vio despertar, ni mucho menos los acontecimientos que siguieron a ese momento.

Pero sin lugar a duda lo que más me emocionaba de mi nuevo poder, era que una vez que aprendí a controlarlo, no solo me beneficiaba a mí sino a todos los que estuvieran a mí alrededor, así que por primera vez podría dejar de ser la victima y ser yo quien los protegiera.

- Bueno pues siguiendo con la tradición de algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul…. –inicio Esme

- ¡¡De lo azul me encargué yo!! – saltó Alice sonriendo pícaramente – y no necesito de mis visiones para saber que a mi hermanito le encantará – completó al tiempo que en un veloz movimiento me despojaba de la bata de baño dejándome solamente con el negligé azul cielo que me obsequió

- ¡¡ALICE!! – grité al tiempo que me cubría con ambas manos

- Oh vamos Bella, ¿de cuándo acá una vampiresa es tan pudorosa?... Además estamos en familia

- Esme…. – supliqué

- Vamos niñas dejen de pelear – nos calmo nuestra madre – Creo Bella que es hora de que te vistas y eso…… da paso a "lo nuevo" – me dijo dirigiéndose al closet y sacando el hermoso vestido que había esperado mas de un año para ser usado. Me lo puse con mucho cuidado, mientras mi emoción se incrementaba cada vez más.

- ¡Luces hermosa! – me dijeron todas al unísono, quise correr a mirarme al espejo pero Alice adivinó mis intensiones y me atajó.

- Creí que no podías verme – dije decepcionada

Y no puedo Bella, pero eres tan predecible…… ahora vuelve a tu lugar para que podamos seguir arreglándote – a regañadientes volví a acomodarme en la silla, con mucho cuidado de no estropear mi vestido.

- Bueno, pues resuelto lo nuevo…… – habló esta vez Rose – creo que es hora de darte algo prestado, ahora vuelvo – y salio de la habitación para volver en menos de dos segundos con una caja en sus manos – toma Bella

La abrí con mucho cuidado para descubrir en ella una hermosísima tiara de diamantes

- Rose…… esta es……

- Es la tiara que use la primera vez que me case con Emmett, bueno a decir verdad es la que he usado en cada una de las veces que nos hemos casado, y te aseguro que en todas hemos sido muy felices – me sonrió y la tomo para ponérmela – por eso quiero que la lleves Bella, se que nuestra relación en un principio no fue buena pero conocías mis motivos…….

- Rose olvídalo no tiene importancia, eso quedó atrás – le interrumpí, pero ella levanto su mano para que le dejara continuar

- Espera Bella, no me interrumpas, a lo que quiero llegar es a que sin importar como te haya tratado en el pasado, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y hagas feliz a mi hermano, ambos se aman y se lo merecen – me dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar la tiara en mi cabello. Era extraño escuchar a Rosalie hablar así, pero en realidad nuestra relación había mejorado mucho en este ultimo año, sobre todo porque el motivo de mi transformación fue para salvar "mi vida" y no para acabar con ella

- Gracias Rose – me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo, se que si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho.

- Bella – escuche decir a Esme, en cuanto me separé de mi hermana, entonces me giré para mirarla

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ya has pensado qué objeto usado utilizarás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever algún trasfondo

- Oh claro, usare el corazón de diamante que me regalo Edward cuando nos comprometimos, es bastante viejo, y además de haber sido usado por mi, lo usó su madre, logré colocarlo en una cadena y……..

- Tengo una mejor idea – me interrumpió – si te parece

- Por supuesto Esme ¿de qué se trata? – se dirigió hacia un buró y sacó una cajita

- Quiero darte esto – lo tomé y al abrirla me encontré con un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón

- ¡Es bellísimo Esme! – grité emocionada

- Fue uno de los primeros regalos que me dio Carlisle, pero ahora quiero que tú lo tengas

- Esme…… yo …… no se que decirte – levante la vista y le sonreí – gracias

- Ni lo menciones querida, además el relicario no es tan valioso como lo que hay dentro de el ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Llena de curiosidad lo tomé con mucho cuidado para no romperlo, y al abrirlo me encontré con la mas hermosas de las sorpresas, en una cara del relicario se encontraba la foto de Reneé, mientras que en la otra estaba la de Charlie, de repente una nostalgia me invadió de lleno al encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de mis padres y no pude evitar recordar la ultima vez que los vi hace apenas unas semana.

_Edward y yo acabamos de regresar de__ cazar cuando Carlisle nos llamó a su despacho para decirnos que acababa de llegar una carta de mi padre dirigida a mi prometido, en ella se explicaba que se iba a realizar una ceremonia para conmemorar el primer aniversario de mi "fallecimiento" y estaban siendo notificados en caso de que quisieran asistir a ella._

_Edward no quería apartarse de mi, no lo había hecho en ningún momento desde mi transformación, incluso cuando necesitaba cazar yo lo acompañaba o viceversa, y ese era un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no quisiera asistir, además de que tenia el pretexto de la distancia que nos separaba de Forks, sin embargo su ausencia seria bastante extraña debido a que todos sabían cuanto me amaba y había sufrido con mi muerte, por lo que convenimos que lo mejor seria que él y Alice asistieran mientras yo me quedaba al cuidado del resto de mi familia._

_Un par de días antes de que se marcharan, le dije a Edward que deseaba acompañarles, él obviamente se negó rotundamente, alegando que era demasiado arriesgado que alguien me viera._

_- Por favor Edward, en realidad quiero ir, por favor, por favor, por favor – le seguía insistiendo._

_- No Bella, entiende ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve, o peor aun, si algún licántropo capta tu aroma y te ataca? ¿Cómo crees que se pondrían Reneé o Charlie si de repente su hija a la que enterraron y lloraron hace un año aparece de la nada?_

_- Pero no me verán, puedo ocultarme bien, tu mismo me observabas todo el tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta _

_- Si Bella, pero es diferente, aun no tienes el poder suficiente para controlarte ante los humanos, solo has estado cerca de ellos un par de veces y recuerda el trabajo que nos costó evitar que te abalanzaras contra esa pobre anciana – me recriminó, y tenia razón, Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que sujetarme con mucha fuerza antes de que Edward se arrojara sobre mi para frena mis instintos_

_- Uy Edward ¡no puedo creer que aun recuerdes ese incidente! Han pasado meses desde entonces y ahora puedo controlarme mas – me defendí – además no puedes negar que esa mujer olía delicioso_

_- No es el punto Bella, el caso es que no vas a ir con nosotros ¿cómo crees que pueda estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas rondando por ahí, o que el olor de los licántropos te pueda llegar a resultar tan desagradable que te lances sobre ellos a atacarlos? – touche, ese era un buen punto_

_- No lo haré Edward… mira lo único que quiero es ver por última vez a mis padres, despedirme de ellos aunque sea de lejos, si estas mas tranquilo pídele a Emmett que nos acompañe, o mejor aun a Jasper, así no tendría que separarse de Alice y….._

_- De acuerdo Bella tu ganas – me interrumpió en tono derrotado_

_- ¡¿En verdad?! – respondí emocionada_

_- Claro que si tonta, sabes que no puedo negarte nada, además comprendo como debes extrañar a tu familia, todo fue muy rápido para ti, y a diferencia de ellos, tu no te pudiste despedir – me rodeo con sus brazos y me besó – pero creo que lo mejor será que sea Emmett quien nos acompañe, en primer lugar tiene mas fuerza para detenerte en caso de que te pongas difícil, sin contar que habrá demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para que Jasper pueda soportarlo_

_Y de esa manera en un par de días más, nos encontramos en Forks, la ceremonia estuvo realmente emotiva, y me alegre sobremanera al poder ver ahí reunida a toda la gente que fue importante para mí durante mi estancia en Forks._

_Cuando vi a mis padres sentí__ que mi muerto corazón volvía a latir en una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, pero me consolaba el hecho de saberlos bien y definitivamente mas reconfortados, hubiese querido salir corriendo y estrecharlos en mis brazos, pero sabia que eso era imposible por lo que solo me conformé con despedirme mentalmente de ellos._

_Emmett me mantenía todo el tiempo abrazada __protectoramente__ como buen hermano mayor y de vez en cuando podía observar a mi ángel voltear hacia donde nosotros estábamos y sonreírme._

_Recorrí mi mirada__ entre los asistentes buscando a otra de las personas de la cual ansiaba despedirme aunque fuera en la distancia, Jacob Black. Cuando lo encontré no pude sentirme mas que feliz al verlo acompañado de una chica ligeramente mas bajita que yo, de cabello lacio mas o menos a la altura de los hombros y anteojos._

_Cuando veníamos de regreso a casa Edward me contó que leyó en la mente de Jake que el nombre de su acompañante era Marvic y que llego al instituto donde él estudiaba el ciclo escolar posterior a mi muerte, al parecer desde que la vio quedo imprimado por ella, y eso lo había ayudado a superar mi partida, creo que toda la eternidad estaré enormemente agradecida a esa chica por haberle devuelto a mi mejor amigo la sonrisa que yo le había arrebatado._

- ¿Te gustó Bella? – me preguntó mi madre trayéndome de vuelta al presente y probablemente preocupada por mi silencio

- ¡¡Oh, Esme!! Es una sorpresa maravillosa – me lance a sus brazos y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas – en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecértelo

- Ya mi niña no te pongas así, Carlisle y yo pensamos en lo importante que hubiera sido para ti que compartir este día con ellos, y esta fue la única manera que encontramos para que ellos te acompañaran aunque fuera de forma simbólica – me decía mientras me acariciaba de manera maternal la espalda – además cuando tus memorias como humana se empiecen a perder, siempre podrás acudir al relicario para mirarlos y recordarlos – yo solo atiné a levantar el rostro hacia ella y sonreírle de nuevo, agradeciendo el no poder derramar lagrimas que hubieran arruinado mi maquillaje.

Momentos después, terminaron de arreglarme colocándome los accesorios y por último las zapatillas. Cuando estuve lista corrí a mirarme al espejo y la imagen que me regaló fue realmente maravillosa, aun a pesar del tiempo que llevaba como vampiresa, y de que Edward me repitiera cada día lo magníficamente atractiva que era, no podía acostumbrarme a esa idea, mucha veces seguía viéndome a mi misma como la humana torpe y sin gracia que fue bendecida con el amor de un ser tan perfecto como lo era mi futuro marido. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no se si era el hecho de que mis hermanas y mi madre se hubieran esmerado tanto en mi arreglo, o que me encontraba realmente ansiosa por mi boda, pero por primera vez pude verme y sentirme realmente hermosa.

El vestido se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo y mi cabello lo habían arreglado en un peinado alto del cual escapaban algunos rizos que caían traviesos sobre mi rostro y cuello, el maquillaje era bastante sutil, pero aun así lograba disimular mi extrema palidez.

Después de sentirme satisfecha con mi escrutinio personal y agradecer a Alice, Rose y Esme por tan maravilloso trabajo, salieron de la habitación para proseguir con su arreglo no sin antes pedirme que esperara un rato más dentro de la misma hasta que Carlisle llegara a buscarme para llevarme a la iglesia.

Después de un rato llegó Carlisle vestido con un elegante traje negro y me indicó que era el momento de partir, bajé con mucho cuidado las escaleras de la casa y recorrimos la misma hasta llegar a la cochera donde una hermosa limusina blanca nos esperaba, me paré en seco.

- Espera Carlisle, ¿una limusina? Creí que iríamos en el mercedes – pregunté sin intentar ocultar mi asombro – ¡¡aghhh voy a matar a Alice!! - agregué

- No me reclames a mi, ni siquiera a Alice…… esta fue idea de Edward – me dijo con expresión divertida – dice que esto es lo menos que merece su futura esposa y que ni intentes reclamar porque también es su boda.

No supe que contestar y no me quedó mas remedio que entrar en el lujoso medio de transporte que muy amablemente mi prometido había escogido.

El viaje hasta la iglesia no fue muy largo y yo sentía que mis nervios me estaban matando – aunque sabía que eso era imposible – cuando llegamos y vislumbre la catedral hermosamente adornada, no pude sentirme mas que dichosa al saber que en un unos minutos mas, me convertiría oficialmente en la esposa de Edward.

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar anunciando que la hora había llegado, Carlisle me ayudó a bajar de la limusina y juntos subimos hasta la puerta de la catedral, una vez que puse un pie dentro de la misma comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, invitándome a iniciar el recorrido por el largo pasillo engalanado con una alfombra roja, levante mi mirada y entonces le vi…… ataviado en un elegantísimo esmoquin negro se encontraba la perfección en persona, quien al mirarme me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa suya que me vuelve loca y me quita la respiración, le devolví la sonrisa y los nervios se hicieron mas presentes en mi mientras avanzaba en dirección a mi destino.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba acompañado por mi madre al pie del altar, completamente nervioso esperando la llegada de mi diosa, faltaban solo unos minutos para que la ceremonia comenzara y entonces por fin pudiéramos sellar esa promesa de amor que nos hicimos, aun sin saberlo, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquella cafetería del instituto de Forks.

La ceremonia sería de lo mas sencilla ya que así lo había solicitado Bella, Alice quería convencerla de tirar la casa por la ventana, tal como seria digno de una Cullen, pero había cosas en las que Bella no cambiaría por muy vampiresa que fuera, aun así habíamos logrado convencerla de que la ceremonia se efectuara en la catedral de Colville.

Mis hermanos, quienes a la vez serian nuestros padrinos de bodas, ya se encontraban también en sus lugares esperando, al igual que todos los asistentes, la llegada de la novia.

Las campanas empezaron a repicar y en cuanto cesaron, iniciaron las notas de la marcha nupcial, en ese momento al fondo del pasillo hizo su aparición la criatura más hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi existencia.

Bella comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo acompañada de mi padre y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude notar el nerviosismo del que era presa, le sonreí queriendo infundirle confianza y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndome sentir que mi corazón latía de nuevo.

Una vez que llegó hasta mi lado, Carlisle la soltó para entregármela, tome sus manos nerviosamente y nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndonos por un instante en nuestras miradas, los ojos de Bella no habían cambiado en nada y sabía que esa era la única ventana que yo tenía para penetrar en su mente.

El padre se aclaró la garganta, haciéndonos salir de nuestra burbuja de amor, tan solo para indicarnos el inicio de la ceremonia.

Al fin después de unos minutos llegó el momento de decir nuestros votos matrimoniales, de intentar expresar con palabras todo el amor que sentía por Bella, así que tomando el anillo que mi hermano Emmett sostenía en una pequeña charola de plata, la mire fijamente a los ojos y comencé a decirle:

- Bella…… desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que habías puesto mi mundo de cabeza, en un principio creí que eras una especie de demonio q había venido a destruir mi perfecta existencia, pero me basto un instante a tu lado para comprender que estaba equivocado, que mi existencia solo fue perfecta hasta el instante en que tú formaste parte de ella, como un ángel enviado del cielo para salvar mi alma, aquella que no sabía que conservaba, hasta que tú me la mostraste…… hubo varias ocasiones en las que estuve a punto de perderte y con cada una de ellas pude darme cuenta de que sin ti mi presencia en este mundo no tendría ninguna razón de ser…… por eso te pido que recibas este anillo como símbolo de mi adoración eterna hacia ti, la única dueña de mi corazón

Deslicé el anillo por su dedo sin que nuestras miradas perdieran contacto y pude ver que sus ojos estaban impregnados de un brillo que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, una felicidad que estaba seguro era tan grande como la mía, por unos breves momentos desee que nuestra boda se hubiera llevado a cabo como originalmente lo habíamos planeado, ya que estoy seguro de que si Bella hubiera seguido siendo humana, en estos momentos lagrimas de felicidad adornarían su hermoso rostro.

Mi dulce niña me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y perdió contacto visual conmigo solo para tomar el anillo que Emmett le ofrecía, después me miró nuevamente antes de pronunciar las palabras más hermosas que pude haber escuchado en siglos:

- Edward, cuando te conocí creí que no eras más que una ilusión, uno de esos príncipes sobre los que todas las niñas leemos en los cuentos de hadas, pero aun así la fantasía jamás se acercaría ni siquiera un poco a la perfección que emana de tu ser…… después cuando supe que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran correspondidos, pensé que me encontraba en un sueño del que algún día despertaría, y a pesar de que hubo muchos momentos en los que parecía que el mundo entero estaba en contra de nosotros, todos esos obstáculos solo sirvieron para fortalecer este amor que sentíamos mutuamente, por eso es que hoy que veo realizado mi sueño de estar para siempre a tu lado, te pido que aceptes este anillo en el cual te estoy entregando mi ser, mi amor y mi devoción para toda la eternidad.

Bella seguía sonriendo mientras me colocaba el anillo, yo solo atine a llevar mi otra mano hacia su rostro y darle una suave caricia, mientras intentaba expresarle con la mirada todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- Por el poder que me concede la Santa Iglesia – escuchamos al padre continuar – los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ni bien el padre terminó de pronunciar esas palabras que había ansiado escuchar desde que me comprometí con Bella, tomé el rostro de mí ahora esposa entre mis manos y acerque mi rostro al suyo….

- TE AMO Isabella Cullen – le dije antes de terminar de acortar la distancia y fundirnos en nuestro primer beso de casados.

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigirnos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, no fue un festejo en grande, solamente estaba nuestra familia, el clan de Denalí – a excepción de Tanya por obvias razones – y algunos otros conocidos nuestros.

Una vez terminada la recepción, nos despedimos de todos los invitados y tome la mano de mi esposa para dirigirnos a la limusina que nos esperaba, después de ayudarla a subir me senté a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos para atraerla hacia mi pecho.

- ¿Estás contenta? – le pregunté suavemente al oído, mientras me entretenía mordisqueando su lóbulo.

- Como nunca lo había estado – me respondió entre sonrisas – si no fuera porque no puedo dormir pensaría que esto es un sueño

- Pues no lo es mi amor, esta es la más hermosa de nuestras realidades, TE AMO – y sin darle tiempo a nada, en un rápido movimiento la senté en mi regazo y comencé a besarla.

Bella envolvió sus brazos detrás de mi nuca y me atrajo mas hacia ella entreabriendo sus labios para invitarme a profundizar el beso, y así lo hice, después abandone su boca para dirigirme hacia su cuello y saborearlo, escuche un suspiro escapar de sus labios mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello.

Mi boca volvió hasta sus labios en un beso que se volvió cada vez mas apasionado y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos de mi esposa deshicieron el moño de mi cuello y empezaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, mientras que las mías se escabulleron debajo de su falda para poder acariciar sus piernas.

A pesar de que Bella y yo llevábamos mas de un año viviendo juntos, en el cual habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, cada encuentro amoroso resultaba tan excitante como la primera vez en que la hice mía, ahora entendía porque Emmett y Rosalie no podían dejar pasar un solo día sin demostrarse físicamente cuanto se amaban. Sabía que de haberlo deseado podría tomar a Bella en ese mismo instante y ella no pondría resistencia, pero NO, eso no era lo que ella merecía para su noche de bodas, yo le tenía preparado algo especial, digno del ángel que había rechazado el paraíso para estar a mi lado.

Con renuencia tomé sus manos entre las mías y me separé de ella, quien con su respiración agitada solo atinó a observarme fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pude notar el desconcierto en su voz

- Mi cielo, sabes que no puedo resistirme al embrujo de tus caricias…… pero ¿no crees que seria mejor si esperamos a llegar a casa? – ella pareció comprenderme porque me regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

- Creo que puedo hacer el intento – se acorrucó en mi pecho y yo solo la rodee con mis brazos.

Permanecimos abrazados el resto del camino hasta que la limosina se detuvo, señal de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Salí de ella y muy caballerosamente ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar, cuando lo hizo se mostró realmente asombrada con lo que se presentó ante sus ojos.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si mi amor?

- Este…… creí que habías dicho que iríamos a casa – me preguntó bastante confusa

- Y así es Bella, esta es nuestra casa – sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y yo le sonreí antes de agregar – ¿no esperarás que estando recién casados sigamos viviendo en casa de mis padres, o si? – ella solo atinó a sonreír aun mas y se arrojó a mis brazos antes de besarme

- ¡¡Es hermosa Edward!! – me dijo en cuanto rompió el beso

- Pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos para entrar? – la tomé de la mano y nos acercamos hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella me detuve

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Creo señora mía, que esta pasando por alto la tradición? – Y dicho esto la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué para cruzar juntos el umbral de nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Sentí como mis pies se despegaban del piso al ser elevada por los aires para encontrarme en los brazos de mi esposo, sin tener la menor intención de soltarme cruzamos el recibidor y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra alcoba.

Cuando entramos no pude evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de mi al ver la hermosa habitación adornada con velas aromáticas por todos lados que la iluminaban dándole un toque entre romántico y sensual. No puse mucha atención a los detalles de la misma, ya que en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era la presencia de Edward que aun me tenía en sus brazos y la noche de amor que nos esperaba.

Mi marido me colocó en el suelo y entonces hice un recorrido observando el maravilloso decorado de la habitación – obra de Esme supuse – caminé lentamente hacia la cama, solo para descubrir que esta estaba completamente cubierta con pétalos de rosa, en ese momento sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban por la cintura mientras una seductora voz me hablaba al oído

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es preciosa Edward – respondí realmente admirada – todo esto es muy romántico

- Y espera a descubrir todo lo que haremos cuando estemos en ella – me respondió al tiempo que empezaba a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios "_Dios ¿es que este hombre, no podía dejar de deslumbrarme un segundo?_"

Cuidadosamente me quitó la tiara y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de las orquillas haciendo que mi cabello cayera libremente sobre mis hombros. Lentamente me giré para quedar frente a él, quien no separó sus labios de mi piel ni un solo momento, por lo que ahora estaban descendiendo desde mi garganta hasta mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

Llevé mis manos hasta su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla hasta lograr deshacerme de ella, una vez logrado mi cometido deslicé mis manos por su pecho haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas nos invadieran, fue entonces cuando los labios de Edward buscaron los míos y nos entregamos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y le permití encontrarse con la mía permitiéndoles jugar libremente, pude sentir las manos de mi ángel recorrer mi espalda hasta encontrarse con los botones de mi vestido, el cual fue desabrochando con una lentitud extremadamente dolorosa, pero aun así no importaba, ambos necesitábamos saborear ese momento.

- Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Lo escuché decir a la vez que comenzaba a bajar lentamente mi vestido, pude sentir como sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto y con sus labios iba trazando un camino de besos por mi cuello, hombros, brazos y pecho, el vestido cayó y entonces Edward se separó de mi para tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme a la cama, pero en un rápido movimiento me aparté de él y me fui hasta la esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Bella? – sabía que había sido un movimiento cruel, y pude comprobarlo cuando vi en su mirada la desilusión por mi repentino "rechazo", pero esta vez era mi turno de seducirle.

- Quédate quieto – le ordené con la voz mas convincente y sensual que encontré

- ¿Cómo? – estaba desconcertado y eso me encantaba, sabia que no iba a lograr mantener el control por mucho tiempo por lo que tenia que aprovechar el momento

- Shhhh – lo silencie llevando un dedo hacia mis labios y caminando sigilosamente hacia él.

En ese momento me sentí como una de las panteras que tanto me apetecía degustar y comprobé que probablemente nuestras preferencias si tuvieran que ver con nuestro comportamiento.

Conforme me acercaba a mi marido, podía ver como su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo y sentí como la vanidad y el orgullo se apoderaban de mí al ver lo que podía provocarle. Entonces sin pensarlo mas me acerqué hasta su lado y muy sensualmente le pregunte al oído

- ¿Te gusta cómo luzco?

- Me…. E… encanta – solo atine a sonreír de medio lado y antes de que me tomara entre sus brazos me volví a alejar

- Entonces – le guiñé un ojo – sigue admirándome – me acerqué nuevamente junto a él y le tomé de la mano para dirigirlo hacia un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

Después de indicarle que se sentara, me agaché y le besé fugazmente los labios y entonces me volví a alejar. Se que si Edward lo hubiese deseado me habría aprisionado ya en sus brazos y yo no habría puesto resistencia, pero al parecer mi juego lo estaba enloqueciendo y eso le agradaba.

- Déjame desnudarme para ti Edward – le dije de manera insinuante mientras avanzaba para ponerme frente a el.

Acto seguido llevé mis manos hasta los broches que sujetaban el liguero y subí mi pie al sofá colocándolo justo en medio de sus piernas de manera que mi rodilla quedaba a la altura de su cara, entonces sin perder contacto visual con él, empecé a deslizar muy suavemente la media hasta que mi pierna quedo completamente desnuda, pude notar como mi marido apretaba sus puños queriendo contener las ansias de tocarme, entonces baje lentamente la pierna para subir la otra y no soportando las ganas de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel pregunté:

- ¿Quieres ayudarme con la otra?

Sin pensárselo dos veces Edward llevó sus manos hasta la orilla de la media y esta vez fue él quien tomo su tiempo para quitármela, un fuerte cosquilleo me invadió el vientre cuando sentí su boca recorrer la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Una vez que terminó su cometido trate de alejarme de nuevo, pero Edward no me lo permitió, en lugar de eso me tomó por la cintura y me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

- Creo que desde aquí tendré una mejor visión – me dijo con voz ronca a la vez que sus labios recorrían mi garganta, yo solo atiné a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso.

Suavemente lo empujé para apartarlo de mi y entonces dirigí mi mano derecha hacia mi tirante izquierdo para desanudarlo, pero la firme mano de Edward me lo impidió sujetándome por la muñeca y entonces su boca se dirigió hacia mi hombro para deshacer el nudo del tirante con sus dientes, con besos húmedos recorrió por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi otro hombro donde desato el tirante de la misma manera.

- Permíteme continuar a mí por favor – me pidió y yo no pude más que rendirme a sus caricias.

Pude sentir como sus manos vagaban por mi piel mientras me despojaba del negligé en medio de caricias por demás provocadoras. Edward se puso de pie conmigo abrazándole con brazos y piernas por el cuello y la cintura y perdidos en medio de un beso pasional. Cuando llegamos hasta la cama, el me sentó en ella y cuando me soltó para desabotonar sus pantalones, esta vez fui yo quien le detuvo para encargarme de esa tarea. Poco a poco y muy suavemente termine de desnudarlo permitiéndome acariciar con manos y labios la piel que iba quedando expuesta, tal y como el lo había hecho conmigo.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, me recostó sobre la cama para despojarme de la diminuta panty que aun me cubría, no sin antes entretenerse con mi vientre y mi ombligo, sus caricias me hacían estremecer de una manera indescriptible, sus labios viajaban de mi boca a mi cuello y pecho, hasta encontrarse con mis senos los cuales degustó infinidad de veces, mis manos no se cansaban de recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a sus bien formados glúteos, en algunas ocasiones, embriagados por la pasión, nos permitíamos exponer nuestros colmillos y rozar levemente nuestra piel con ellos, era una sensación tan excitante que no puedo describirla con palabras.

Seguimos demostrándonos nuestro amor con nuestras manos y nuestras bocas hasta que no hubo un solo lugar de nuestros cuerpos que no hayamos besado o acariciado.

- Bella, mi amor…. Te deseo tanto – logró articular mi esposo en medio de gemidos y caricias

- Edward…. ya no lo soporto más……. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi

Y como si fuera la orden que estaba esperando, él se colocó entre mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme muy lentamente, tanto como aquella vez que me convirtió en mujer siendo aun humana y temía hacerme daño si no lograba mantener el control.

Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, primero de manera suave hasta que poco a poco fue acrecentando el ritmo de la entrega volviéndola cada vez mas apasionada, provocando en mi gemidos llenos de placer y excitación, de los cuales muchos morían en sus labios cuando se acercaba a besarme febrilmente, sus gemidos también llenaban la habitación y era una experiencia maravillosa el saber que yo era quien le provocaba todas esas emociones.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvimos amándonos, en realidad el tiempo es lo que menos importa cuando tienes toda una eternidad para entregarte al ser amado, lo que si se con exactitud es que Edward y yo subimos hasta el cielo y tocamos juntos las estrellas.

La sensación del peso del cuerpo de Edward, cuando se desplomó sobre mí después de terminar nuestra entrega amorosa, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que podría experimentar. Cuando mi marido hizo ademán de querer salir de mi cuerpo yo lo abracé con las piernas para impedírselo, permanecimos así un rato mas hasta que nuestros cuerpos se relajaron y entonces él se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome en un abrazo para que recostara mi cabeza sobre su pecho, al tiempo que él acariciaba mi cabello y me daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

- Te amo Isabella, mi dulce, linda y tierna Bella – me susurró al oído

- Y yo a ti Edward, mi siempre perfecto y deslumbrante Edward – le respondí con una sonrisa y le besé suavemente el pecho

Suspire y cerré los ojos, y entonces como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, y siguiéramos en casa de Charlie, mi marido empezó a cantarme mi nana al oído, permanecimos un rato mas así, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de estar al lado del ser amado, desnudos bajo las sabanas, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y de ver realizado nuestro amor……

Un _Amor Peligroso_ que nació con el CREPÚSCULO, se fortaleció con la LUNA NUEVA, sello su compromiso durante el ECLIPSE, y traspaso la barrera ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, para ahora disfrutar de un AMANECER que traía consigo la esperanza de una existencia plena en la que lucharíamos por ser felices y amarnos toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Hola chicas.

Bueno pues espero que este epílogo les haya gustado y que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena.

No saben la nostalgia que me da terminar este fic al que le tengo muchísimo cariño ya que es mi primer hijo con Edward y el cual en lo personal me gusto mucho y me lleno de grandes satisfacciones, ya que me permitió conocer a niñas muy lindas que me han honrado con su amistad sincera.

Un enorme abrazo a mis lindísimas _**Creatures of Darkness: Rizzy**_ amix gracias por todo, **_Marvic _**espero que te haya gustado el final que le di a Jake.

También un abrazo tipo Emmett a Giselita gracias amiga por la confianza que me has brindado con tus historias y por tus opiniones y a Leia Fenix, que siempre me echa porras; chicas gracias por demostrarme que las fronteras no son un impedimento para desarrollar una linda amistad.

Y a todas las niñas del fanfiction:

_**Ady, Camy110, Patricia, nonblondes, Maryella, 3rill Cullen, Bonchi, Geliy Belly, Asuka Ishida, PiRRa, Belen, anyer, Mikii Cullen, Arsa, Magdalena Black, Kiria, Yvon, Kiria Hathaway Swan, haize, caricatura, - Tenshi os Valhalla -, Clara, erive-noa, itza Masen, Malu Snape Rickman, kiria, Ang314Kullen, gaby, Juana, ediyu, MakAkiss, sussan blatter, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen, Mari-Cullen, Arsa, Amedelune, Edith, Yuliss.**_

Y todas aquellas que me leen anónimamente, así como las que apenas me van a leer en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo y la paciencia que me brindaron durante el desarrollo del fic las quiero 100000000000

Y ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos así que por favor denle al botoncito de GO y haganmelos saber, en verdad no saben lo importante que es para mi y lo feliz que me hace conocer sus opiniones

Bueno amigas nos vemos en mi próximo fic, el cual ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y llevara por nombre (tentativamente) _ **"UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODOS LOS OBSTACULOS" **_

Así que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto

Dulces besos de sangre

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna... y entonces EDWARD cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

**RUBY **

**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**


End file.
